Mixed Blood, His Heritage
by redhead of the red dawn
Summary: What if Naruto's mother had a mix of the two strongest bloodlines in Konoha? What would you say if Naruto was connected to influential people in and out of Konoha? Powerful Naruto. NarutoYuugito and NarutofemHaku
1. Tears of Blood

Mixed Blood, His Heritage 

Chapter 1: Tears of Blood

"He ran down the alley way, quick!" a villager shouted. Some of the other pursuers gave a roar and the mob jumped into the alley way, one after the other.

Down at the other end a blonde haired boy flew out of the alley and turned onto the street, running as fast as he could. He was hoping against all hope to get away from those chasing him. "Gotta get to Oji-san," the boy chanted to himself. He believed if he could get there, he would be safe.

If they were just villagers, he would have no problem getting away but that was not the case. There were ninja mixed in with them. There were a few genin level shinobi but mostly chunin and jonin, and there were a lot of them. They were the reason he couldn't get away. They would jump on or over the buildings to get in front of him or catch up quickly.

He saw a masked ninja, an Anbu, but he didn't recognize the mask. He new a lot of Anbu liked him, but a lot of the ranks had been changing, and the friendly ones were leaving and being replaced with a lot that didn't care for him so much. Then another Anbu met with the them, this one was wearing a cat mask, and he immediately recognized this one as friendly.

"NEKO-SAN! NEKO-SAN!" he shouted. The cat Anbu turned to him and lifted a hand in greeting. Then the Anbu realized the situation by the look on his face, the look of terror. Thought were confirmed when a chunin landed and kicked the child into the wall. Cat gave a nod to her companion who wore a bear mask. The two darted down the street and to the child's aid.

The child hit the wall and landed in the dirt. His head was slammed into the dirt road and he was kicked in the side. He spat blood onto the ground and tried to pick himself up. Another kick was coming for his face, but was blocked by the Anbu with a cat mask.

Cat had thrown off her cloak to free her movements to the fullest to fight the crowd. Her long blue hair and figure gave away her gender. Bear had done the same and her figure was shown and she had long black hair like cat's. the two got into ready stances. The mob crowded around them with the jonin and a few chunin in front. The rest of the crowd was farther back than them by around ten to twenty feet.

"Move out of the way little girls, you may be Anbu but there are more of us, and we are going to kill the demon this time," a large man wearing a jonin vest said.

"We can take you, you people are idiots, I'm not holding back!" Bear shouted.

"None of you will live if you touch him," Cat said in a low, but clear voice.

With that the fight started. Working quickly Cat and Bear took out a jonin each before the crowd could react. The genin and non-ninja stepped back further. Cat was fighting with flowing motions and palm thrusts. She was seemingly just tapping them, but her enemies were coughing up blood. Bear was using fire jutsus and a fighting style where she waited for the enemy to attack and reacted to it.

They were each taking on multiple opponents, but they were forced into a defensive position and could do nothing more. The fighting continued and some of the villagers were beginning to edge around the area to the boy who was watching the battle in front of him.

All of a sudden another Anbu appeared who he recognized as "INU-SAN." The man in the dog mask nodded to him before he dove into the fight to help bear and cat. More bodies were hitting the ground as the three Anbu took the lives of the assailants, still unaware of the more daring villagers still trying to get the boy.

The boy was still unaware as he watched the Anbu he looked up to most join the fight. The three could now attack since the mobs forces were either loosing strength, running, or were dead. Even most of the crowd was gone.

Dog killed two more chunin while Cat defended Bear who was stabbed in the leg. The jonin smiled and then ran as well. The three didn't understand what happened and voiced such. Cat helped Bear to her feet while Dog scanned up and down the street. The three heard a scream from behind them, chilling all three to the bone. It was a child's scream of pain. Hesitantly the three turned to find a man holding the boy across the chest with his left hand. The right hand held a bloody kunai and the boy was screaming while holding his bloody face, or more accurately, his eyes.

Dog let out a growl of rage and grabbed his right hand that was pointed at the ground. A crackle was heard and lightning appeared in his hand. Another shout of rage and he ran at the man holding the boy, putting his hand through the man's face. The man's head exploded, spraying blood everywhere. The boy was still screaming in pain and holding his face.

Dog looked down upon the boy in sorrow, hidden behind the mask. Cat and Bear, supported by Cat, came to stand in front of the boy. Unseen tears straining their faces. Dog reached down and hit a pressure point, putting the boy to sleep.

"All he wanted was acceptance," Dog said with sorrow in his voice.

"He wanted to become a ninja, just like Inu-san," Cat said in a shaky voice.

"Those bastard made sure he can never do that now," Bear said in an uneven voice.

"We'll take him to the hospital, you too Bear. Cat, you'll get Hokage-sama after we drop them off, I'll stay to guard him." The two females nodded and Dog picked up the boy.

It was October tenth and Uzumaki Naruto's ninth birthday. On this day he lost his eye sight, his bright blue and innocent eyes were now useless.


	2. Tell Me

Mixed Blood, His Heritage 

Chapter 2: Tell me

The had Hokage rushed to the hospital with Cat trailing behind. There he met Dog, guarding the boy, with Bear in a chair and leg bandaged up. The three proceeded to tell the tale they knew from start to finish. Trying to understand the situation and what to do next. Unknown to them, a red chakra was hidden behind the boy's bandages, centered around the eyes.

Around the boy was peaceful and familiar, inside the boy's mind was a different story. Inside his mind, Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs and scratching at his eyes.

**"Boy! You will quit that! The pain will leave you in a moment!"** A gruff, dark voice that chilled the boy, shouted.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the boy shouted.

"**We are in your mind brat, and as for who I am? Well, why don't you open your eyes to find out?"** The dark voice questioned.

Naruto did so and looked around. He was in a sewer looking place. In front of him was a set of large bars and in the middle was a kanji for seal. "Where are you!" He shouted.

**"Here!"** A large claw shot out at him, stopping an inch in front of his face. To his credit, Naruto did not flinch or even seem fazed. "You don't seem to fear death, that is good."

The boy looked upon the form in front of him. "I see, you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So the fourth couldn't kill you and I'm guessing sealed you in me?" He questioned.

**"Hmm, you're smarter than you let on,"** the Kyuubi said.

"Since you're sealed in me, you must know that's an act."

**"Indeed I do brat. Now as for the reason you are here,"** the fox spoke, but was cut off by Naruto.

"My eyes were slashed, but I'm guessing you healed them since I can see."

**"Correct brat, but I did more than that, I unlocked your bloodlines and gave you heightened senses."**

"Bloodlines? As in more than one? I see, and since you healed my eyes, I'm guessing one is a doujutsu?"

**"Correct, your mother had it. The only one to have it actually, and I changed it for you."**

"What did you do?"

**"I gave you the full benefits and a better way to first activate it. If you ever have offspring, they too will have your bloodlines, which I have made into one, large chakra reserves, and a way to force them not to be stuck up."** Naruto gave him a look to explain and continue. The demon sighed, **"I made it so only hard work will unlock your bloodline, this way they don't end up arrogant like the Uchiha and Hyuuga."**

"I like that, I like that a lot."

**"Good, because your stuck with it."**

"Hey, will you tell me about my parents and my bloodlines?"

**"No."**

"Why not?"

**"Because I don't know and I don't care. The only reason I'm being even remotely nice is because I WILL NOT HAVE A WEAK HOST!"**

"Fine, whatever."

**"Good, now get out. Just because I'm forced to live in you doesn't mean I ever want to see you again."**

"Likewise."

Naruto woke up to complete darkness. His ears twitched as his hearing picked up the noises in the room. There was a machine beeping on his left and he could smell the disinfectant in the air. "Hospital." He mumbled to himself, and went to sleep.

He woke the next morning around seven, though he didn't know it. He pretended to still be unconscious until he heard a familiar voice singing a song under their breath. "Hello, Misumi-san."

"Naruto-kun! You're awake!" A female voice shouted.

"Yes, I'm awake." He responded while sitting up.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." She said and left the room. A moment later she was back with what smelled like eggs and bacon. "I'll help you eat, alright Naruto-kun?"

"Thank you Misumi-san," he said and opened his mouth so she could feed him. After they were done she said the Hokage was going to stop by sometime before lunch. He sighed and laid back to wait for the old man to come see him.

There was the sound of someone quietly opening and closing the door, then some shuffling to his bed side. "Hey, Oji-san," he said effectively startling the old man.

"How did you know it was me Naruto-kun?" The old Hokage asked.

"I was told you were coming."

"But I could have been someone else?"

"No you couldn't. First, you're the only one who would be allowed to see me. Second, Cat, Bear, and Dog only came in when they changed shifts to let me know who was here. Third, they would stop anyone but you and Misumi-san from coming in. And you also smell like you."

"You can distinguish scents?" The old man asked.

"I remember your scent from the time when I cried on you when I was little."

"But you shouldn't be able to smell me."

"Well I can."

"Alright. Anyway how are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"Alright I guess. So who are my parents and what are my bloodlines and what do they do?" He asked like it was nothing.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, and why was the Kyuubi sealed in me?" This question caused the old man to pale and stutter.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto-kun."

⌠"Really? Hmm, I guess I'll just have to talk to the fox again, maybe I can strike a deal with him." He pretended to take a thinking pose. "I got it! I'll offer to free him in exchange for the information. Yeah that'll work!"

"What? You can't do that!" The old man shouted.

"Really, I didn't think you knew what I was talking about." He said with a smirk, but that quickly turned to a frown. "I'm not joking old man, I've been inside my mind and I've seen what's holding him back. I can easily remove it and I will if he will give me what I want."

"Naruto! Please don't, I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything!" The old Hokage shouted.

"Thank you oji-san. I really didn't want to release him, but I would have had he given me the one thing I want the most."

"I have your parent's scrolls for you. Your mother's was to be given to you when you became a chunin and your father's when you became a jonin. They both had amazing bloodlines, but your mother never used hers for fear of her life. Your father's bloodline is what made him legendary. His name was..."

"Namikaze Minato, I know. I'm smarter than I let on oji-san. He used his own son to seal the Kyuubi. And I'm betting he used me because he wouldn't dare ask anyone else. But what about my mother? Did they actually love me?"

"Yes, they did. I've never seen them so happy then the day you were born. Not even on their wedding day. Your father was a brave and honorable man who valued a ninja's life more than the mission. Your mother was a beautiful woman who made it all the way to Anbu. She was powerful but caring. Her parents were an Uchiha and a Hyuuga that were forbidden to marry and disowned from the clan once they did.

They became the Uzumaki. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Your mother received what no other coupling of the families did, a perfect and usable combining of the two most powerful doujutsu in Konoha. She had the ability to see through things and see chakra like the Hyuuga, but still able to slow things down and copy them like the Uchiha.

The clans were furious when she was born and the Uzumaki acted like she didn't have either bloodline to save her life. She learned her parent's styles and then later with the help of them and her teammates she developed a fighting style for her doujutsu. She later married one of her teammates, your father. They lived happily and you were looked forward to the most in their life. Then the Kyuubi attacked. Your mother died when the hospital was crushed and your father died during the sealing." He let Naruto take it all in before continuing.

"When we first learned Kyuubi was rampaging through Fire Country, all clans wrote down everything they wanted passed down if the worst happened. Your parent's wrote down everything for you. Journals of their lives, their fighting styles, their techniques, and then they wrote you each a letter the night before they died." He paused again.

"If you want I can get them for you and read them."

"Oji-san? Do you think I can still become a ninja?" The young boy asked.

"I'm sorry, without your sight, no." The old man said regretfully.

"How do I activate a doujutsu?"

"It won't work Naruto."

"The Kyuubi healed my eyes and activated my bloodlines, well now bloodline. How do I activate it."

"You mean you can see?" The Hokage asked in shock.

Naruto reached behind him and untied the bandages. The Hokage expected to see the bright blue eyes he knew so well, but was shocked to find to pupil less, rose colored orbs starring at him. "Yes Oji-san, I can see."


	3. Truth of the Mixed Blood and His Heritag

In case this hasn't been covered I'm not Kishimoto and we know where that puts me.

Here is a quick update. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and to those who don't know I have three stories in process. I'm up to chapter six in this one but the next chapter won't be proof read until next weekend. I'm trying to write as fast as possible but I'm a chef and I'm tired after 13 hr days so I will try my best as long as you read. As for my other stories, my Harry Potter story is not actually broken down into chapters but I would say I'm up to number 8. My third story that isn't posted only has a chapter and a half done right now. The plot behind it is Naruto has the shikotsumyaku and has left Konoha to go train and forget Konoha. I'll begin posting sometime around Thanksgiving.

Mixed Blood, His Heritage

Chapter 3: Letters

"Y-Y-You can see!" The old Hokage stammered. "Your eyes! What happened to your eyes?"

Before Naruto could answer, Dog had slammed through the door. If that wasn't enough Bear and Cat had come flying through the window. A chorus of "NARUTO-KUN!" startled the two so bad that Naruto was hiding under the bed covers and the Hokage almost fell out of his chair.

"A-A-Anbu-sans?" Came the slow question from under the covers. Eventually two rose orbs were looking over the edge of the covers. Again the female pair of Anbu yelled his name and rushed him. The Hokage was almost knocked out of his chair as each one took a side and hugged Naruto.

"You're alright! You're alright!" Bear shouted.

"You can still be a ninja," Dog said happily.

"You still have your eyes!" Cat cheered. "Wait, you still have your eyes?"

"Why are they different?" Bear asked. Already missing the bright blue pupils.

"Now everyone slow down." The Hokage ordered. Everyone did, but the two female Anbu didn't let go of Naruto.

"The Kyuubi healed my eyes and unlocked my bloodline." Naruto said. The Anbu looked uncomfortable at this, so Naruto tried cheering them up. "Thank you for rescuing me, Anbu-sans."

"You"re welcome Naruto-kun, bit we should have done better," Dog said.

"I'm still alive, had you not shown up, I wouldn't be." That seemed to cheer the three of them up, but only slightly since they remembered he had almost died.

Naruto realized it wasn't working so he decided to throw them completely. "How do I activate my doujutsu?"

"A doujutsu?" The three Anbu asked.

"Yeah. Any ideas?"

The three Anbu looked at each other and then Cat answered. "All you have to do is focus some chakra into your eyes, that usually activates an unlocked doujutsu."

Naruto nodded and tried it. He formed a ram seal and his eyes changed slightly. Small veins extended on the sides of his head and a black ring was noticeable around his rose iris, separating the white of his eyes and his rose orbs. "I don't like this much, I can see all around me. It's making me dizzy."

"Why does your doujutsu look like the Byakuugan?" Cat asked.

"Because one half of my doujutsu is the Byakuugan and the other the Sharingan." He replied without thinking. Everyone but the Hokage was gaping.

"Did the Kyuubi give you this?" Dog asked.

Naruto shook his head. "This was my mom's bloodline, he just activated it."

"But that's impossible! There have been no marriages between the clans in decades." Bear shouted.

"None with the clans' blessings. They were disowned from their clans and became the Uzumaki. Their first and only child was the first ever to have a perfect combination of the two┘Uzumaki Kushina." The Hokage said.

"But we would have heard of the doujutsu," Cat said.

"Not if they were threatening the Uzumaki's lives, then it would be best to pretend that the only affect of the marriage was the eye color," Dog concluded.

"You're correct. The Uzumaki hid their daughter's bloodline from the public, but trained it in secret. They had Kushina master both of their clans' styles, and then with the help of quite a few others, like her trusted teammates and sensei, they developed a whole new fighting style." The Hokage filled in for the Anbu. Naruto just took the information in.

"What happened to the Uzumaki?" Dog questioned.

The Hokage put on a grim face. "When the father, the Uchiha side, was on mission and Naruto's mother was out with her team, the two clans' found out about her doujutsu from a talkative genin who had a joint mission with her team. The clans came together and sent some to kill her. The mother, the Hyuuga side, found out and went to protect her child. She perished in front of her child. Kushina was enraged and activated her doujutsu.

She claimed that she was going to kill the clan heads and councils. Her sensei tried to calm her but to no avail. Her teammate Kurosaki Renji tried to calm her but she wouldn't listen. He decided to have no part of it and went home. Her other teammate though, well he was a complete knucklehead who decided he was going to protect her. So the two knocked out their sensei and went after the Hyuuga. They easily went through the guards and destroyed the council chamber they were having a meeting in.

They turned their sights on the Uchiha, half way to the compound they met up with Kushina's father who had just returned and reported to me. Kushina told him everything and the three attacked the Uchiha. It was a bloody battle and they really didn't have surprise that time. The three killed the clan head and half the council before Kushina's father was killed.

Kushina completely broke down and her teammate had to do a forced retreat. He went to the Uzumaki compound and gathered all of their belongings. He took Kushina to his family compound and they hid there for a week before I sorted things out.

We settled it to where it was a dealing of the clans. The survivors of the Uchiha Council were executed for assassination of Konoha shinobi. The same with the ones who executed Kushina's mother and tried to kill her." The Hokage ended the long explanation to take a drink of water.

"After that she cut herself off until her teammate forced her to open up. Took him a year to do. After that they were inseparable. They rose through the ranks together and eventually got together in secret, though everyone expected. Their team split up to go their separate ways but met constantly. Kushina went to Anbu, Renji to hunter nin, and the remaining to Jonin and later became Jonin-sensei.

Then the war started and battles were hectic. We lost a lot of shinobi and Renji was one of them. After the war was over Kushina forced him to marry her. Then the Kyuubi came, after she had Naruto the Kyuubi crushed the hospital, I found her. The last thing she told me was she was that she loved her family and that she was proud of them. She told me I better watch over him and as soon as his bloodline activates to give him her letter." The old man finished with a sigh.

"What happen to her remaining teammate? Naruto's father?" Dog asked, pieces coming together.

"Well he was a hyper active knucklehead who would only listen to Kushina, and his mother, but that was it. He became a jonin-sensei and had the unfortunate loss of one. He was feared throughout the world, and as a Hokage he was forced to seal a demon into his son." The Hokage stopped there to let them figure it out.

"MINATO-SENSEI?" Dog screamed out, throwing his mask off in the process to reveal silver, gravity defying hair, a closed, scarred left eye, and an angry looking right eye. A black face mask hid his mouth which was probably twisted into an angry snarl. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties. "Why didn't you tell me sensei had a son? "

"Because it was best you didn't know." The old Hokage sighed. "Minato had too many enemies, he still does. Naruto would have been in danger in and out of the village."

"So why tell us know?" Dog growled out.

"Because I am sending Naruto out of the village to train his bloodline." That statement received several gasps and wide eyes, though only some were visible. "Naruto cannot train in his mother's bloodline in the village, though the Uchiha are almost gone, the Hyuuga still watch him."

"Hiashi-sama would never do that!" Cat exclaimed.

"Hiashi isn't the one who is watching him in that way, it's the Hyuuga Council." The old man paused. "Hiashi's aunt was Naruto's grandmother. Hiashi was very close to her and he knew his cousin Kushina very well. He helped kill the old council and his father when Kushina and Minato went to get revenge. Hiashi was the one who killed his father.

Hiashi also wanted to take Naruto in but both the Council and the Hyuuga Council would not allow it, the Uchiha Council also were against it but could do nothing but voice their opinion." The group fell into silence as Naruto contemplated all the events that happened to his clan.

"Who will go with me? Who's going to teach me?" Naruto asked.

"I want someone who can protect you. Your parent's left their jutsus and styles in the scrolls I am going to give you."

"Hokage-sama, I will do it," Dog said.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, if it were in the village yes, but I need you here."

"Then let me teach my cousin," Cat said pulling off her mask. Naruto was shocked because she was a Hyuuga.

"No, I will teach my cousin," Bear said revealing black eyes. She must have been an Uchiha, Naruto concluded.

They both looked about to trade blows when Dog or Kakashi said, "Then why don't you both train him?"

"That's a good idea. I can make it look like an extended mission for the two of you and Naruto will happen to disappear a week later." The old Hokage said with his plan coming to mind.

"I guess I can do that," Cat said.

"I'll do it." Bear said quickly.

"Good. In a week I will both assign you a fake watching mission. You will make your way to one of the nearby towns and wait a week until I send Naruto to you under Kakashi's guard." The old Hokage said.

"Where will we go?" Cat asked.

"Naruto, would you put chakra into this card?" The Hokage asked giving him a sheet of paper. Naruto nodded and the paper split in half. Then one side got wet while the last crumbled. Everyone was shocked speechless.

"Three affinities right off the bat? Sensei would be proud," Kakashi said.

"Ano? What does that mean?" Naruto questioned.

"All shinobi have the ability to perform jutsus, and some have an easier time then others. That is an affinity. Most shinobi have one, some lucky ones have two. By the time a ninja is a jonin, they can train up and gain another. Having three affinities is unheard of, even with training." Bear said.

"Then it's a good thing?"

"A very good thing Naruto-kun." She said.

"I will get scrolls for what jutsus we have, but water is rare in Konoha and wind is even more so. You will travel to Kusa, Kiri, and Suna. You will have a year to train in each, or as long as you want. Be back six months before Naruto's genin exam." The Hokage said with a hint that it was an order. "You two will leave tomorrow. Kakashi will you get some new clothes and supplies for Naruto?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with a bow. Then he turned to Naruto, "You won't be sitting around for two weeks, I will show you some basics and other things to help you, I'll come get you tomorrow morning." He said and walked out of the room.

"What about the Academy? Iruka-sensei?"

"We will tell Iruka the truth. Everyone else we will tell there was an incident involving a foreign nin. We will say that you are trying to train to get over your disability. This will leave room for you. First people will think that you will be forced into a civilian life, but I'm being nice and giving you a chance. That'll get them off both of our backs. It will also leave your spot in the Academy open for your return, and no one will try and take it away if they think you are trying to get over the handicap. If we actually told them about your eyes they would try to take it away, and while I am in charge, the Council can oppose me. That is why we will lie. Do you understand?" Naruto answered him with a nod.

"Hokage-sama, if we tell Hiashi-sama, I'm sure he will help us." Cat said.

"I know he will, but if we rush about this without caution, someone may overhear. I will tell him after you three are gone. Though he tries to hide it he does look out for his cousin's child, quite often too. I had to restrain him this morning when he found out."

"Really? I didn't think Hiashi-sama could get that worked up."

"He had on occasion behind closed doors. He was ready to take on the Council when they wouldn't let him take Naruto in." He said with a chuckle. "If you will watch Naruto for another hour, then I'll relieve you so you can prepare."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The two chorused, and the three watched him leave. After he was gone the two turned to him.

"Naruto-kun, my name is Hyuuga Aoi," Cat said.

"And mine's Uchiha Kasumi," Bear said.

"Um, Kasumi-san? I thought all the Uchiha but Sasuke and Itachi-nii-san, were dead." He said carefully, to not upset her. She blanched at his name for Itachi but pushed it to the side for now.

"There are a few of us left, about six. We were out on mission or happened to be away. I was on a mission and didn't get back until three weeks after it happened."

"Does Sasuke know?"

"He does, but because we are not immediate family, he doesn't care."

"Why do the villagers claim him as the 'Last' Loyal Uchiha?"

"Because no one is suppose to know your identity in Anbu. Other reasons are because some don't have the Sharingan, got kicked out of the clan, or were not apart of the head family."

"I see."

"Naruto-kun, why did you call Itachi nii-san?"

"He taught me for a while. He taught me how to throw a kunai and how to untie myself if I get captured. He also taught me the kage bunshin and it's secret training method. The best thing he taught me was how to seal things in scrolls so I can keep them with me."

"You know how to seal items?" Aoi asked.

"If I don't want other kids or villagers destroying my things, I have to keep them with me." Everyone was put out by the last comment.

They fell into silence until Naruto broke it, "Nee-chans, thank you for wanting to train me."

"Naruto, you are family. And you know I've always liked you." Aoi said.

"You do know why the villagers hate me right?"

"Yes we do, though kids your age don"t. Hokage-sama has a law about speaking about it." Kasumi said.

"I know. I met him when he healed my eyes."

"You met him?" They chorused.

"Yeah, he's a teme." Both females gave each other wide eyed looks before bursting out laughing. They fell into a comfortable atmosphere. They passed the time making random conversation until the Hokage came back. Kasumi and Aoi left after saying they would visit him tomorrow before they left.

"Naruto, here are your parent's letters. I'll let you read them in private alright?" The Hokage said.

"Thanks oji-san." The old man left the room and Naruto found his mom's first. It had the Uzumaki swirl on it and he recognized it had a blood seal. He bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood, then unsealed the scroll.

_To my son,_

_Naruto, I am your mother Uzumaki Kushina._

_The first thing I want you to know is that I l__ove you and that I wish I was there with you. Nothing would make me prouder than to see you grow into the kind and powerful young man you are destined to be._

_If you are reading this, than you have either unlocked you bloodline or have made it to chunin. I really hope it was the bloodline. Your father had the bright idea to tell you the secret you hold when you became a genin, my scroll at chunin, and his at jonin._

_I want you to know I wanted you to have them the moment you could read. I'm sorry for the burden you have to carry, but know we would trust no one else with it._

_I have included everything about my bloodline and my parents' bloodlines in this scroll. Along with it are the jutsus I learned and the taijutsu style I created with the help of my parents, your father, and my team._

_Naruto, I know you will make me proud. I hope the best for you and I hope you realize only through hard work will you ever achieve anything._

_I love you son Your mother Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto couldn't help but feel joy at his mother's letter. He looked at the bottom of the letter where a seal was placed to hold his mother's scrolls. He decided to look at them later when he had more time and more room. He put her letter to the side and picked up his father's.

_Hey son,_

_Its your old man, Namikaze Minato._

_Well seeing as your reading this you must be a jonin, or you found out and confronted Sarutobi-oji-san and forced him to give you this._

_Now first order of business._

_You must know about the Kyuubi by now. I'm sorry to say that I did seal it into you. I hope you can forgive me, but that's asking a lot for the life you will inevitably live. I wish for them to see you as a hero, but I understand the darker side of our village better than anyone. I was raised as an orphan and finally learned of my mother when I became a chunin. She said she did it to protect me from her enemies, as I have done with you._

_My mother was the Slug Princess and Sannin Tsunade. Her grandfather was the Shodaime Hokage. She was trained by the Sandaime, Sarutobi-oji-san. I was trained by the Toad Hermit and Sannin Jiraiya._

_I was feared throughout the world for the techniques I created. Including the rasengan and the hiraishin. I also created the seal that keeps Kyuubi in you, along with the seal that allows you to use his chakra and heal you quicker._

_Naruto, I want you to understand that I couldn't ask someone else to give up their child. You are the only one I would use and the only child I trust with this burden. Not because you are my child, but your mother and I could tell you will become great._

_Included in this letter is a seal that holds my scrolls. I couldn't leave them anywhere, so I trusted my blood and sealed it in this letter only you can open. _

_Naruto, I leave you everything. Our home on top of the monument, our taijutsu, my prized techniques, your grandmother's, the Nidaime's, the Shodaime's, everything._

_Your mother and I have given you the tools you will need to climb to the top, but only hard work and caring will get you there._

_Naruto, do like I have, and when you find your precious people, guard them with everything you have. And when you find that one women, give her your everything._

_Make me proud my son, mark the second coming of the Yellow Flash, and most of all make Konoha great as the greatest of Hokages.  
Goodbye Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

_Your proud father Namikaze Minato_

Naruto sat still as the tears ran down his face. These two pieces of paper had give him everything. He now knew his parents and knew without a doubt that they loved him. He made a promised to himself to make his parents proud. He was going to take the next three years to learn as much as he could from his sensei's and his parents' scrolls.

He laid down so he could sleep and focus on working with Kakashi in the morning. The Hokage came back to find him asleep. He stayed with the young boy for the rest of the night.

Naruto woke up the next morning to Kakashi standing in the corner.

"Good, you're awake. I didn't expect you to be this early. I'll have Misumi-san bring you breakfast and then you're moving in with me until your training trip." He turned to walk out but stopped at the door and threw him a scroll. "Its got a set of the new clothes I'm requiring you to wear, the mask is optional." Seeing Naruto's face he explained, "That means you can wear it if you want to," and walked out.

Naruto quickly changed into a black face mask, tight fitting black tank top, black baggy shinobi pants, and a new pair of black sandals. When he got out of the bathroom Misumi was standing there with his breakfast. He pulled the mask down and ate quickly. He put the mask back, bandaged his eyes, and activated his doujutsu. He gave Misumi a hug and ran out the door to find Kakashi waiting for him in the hallway.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't want anyone to know. Call it hearing training to function without my sight. After all, I'm suppose to be impatient, I just can't wait to train!" he said in a cheery voice.

"Don't do that...it's scary." Kakashi said.

"Alright, but I'm supposed to be blind so you"ll have to lead me around." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and led him out by the hand. Naruto made sure to pay attention to the route Kakashi was leading him on. He noticed a whole bunch of familiar items from when he would walk around the town. Eventually they stopped in front of the Anbu complex.

"I didn't know the Anbu actually had to live in the complex," Naruto whispered.

"We don't have to, though most do to keep their identities secret. Some only use this place to get changed, but every Anbu has at least a locker here. We don't have enough dorms for everybody, but most still have families so they live with them."

Kakashi led Naruto into the building. "Will I be living with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. As a captain I have a bigger room, and since you're blind you will need some help." Naruto picked up on Kakashi's meaning. Naruto would act like he was blind and this was a perfect cover up.

They stopped in front of a room on the third floor. "If anyone asks your with Kakashi in 327."

"Got it."

"We"ll get you set up real quick and then go train your remaining senses." Kakashi was obviously saying everything in a loud and casual manner to throw everyone off. The gossipers would spread the rumor across the village in a manner of days.

They went in and Naruto sat on the couch. Kakashi gave him a quick tour and pointed out everything. He told Naruto where the bathrooms, cafeteria, and the medical wing were in the facility.

As soon as they were set they took off to the nearest training ground. When they arrived Kakashi took a quick look around and gave a wave of his hand. Naruto understood that there were other's around, but out of hearing range.

"We're going to start off with the kawarimi. Here are the seals." Naruto followed them and repeated. As soon as he finished he was hit with a pebble. His body automatically switched with s tone that was lying a couple of feet away.

"Good, you got it on the first try. Now you're going to focus on what item you want to switch with. Here we go."

They continued training until Naruto could switch with whatever he wanted. After they moved onto the henge and then the bunshin. Naruto cut Kakashi off there telling him Itachi taught him the kage bunshin. Kakashi demanded proof and Naruto complied by creating a dozen clones.

"Well I'm impressed. A dozen? Is that the most you can make?"

**"Kage Bunshin"** and two hundred Narutos appeared. "That's the most I can make and train with."

"So you know the secret?" Kakashi asked with his eye brows raised.

"Itachi told me the secret. He also set me up a training method with it. He was going to teach me some Uchiha fire jutsus with it, but he betrayed the clan two days before we were suppose to meet again. I haven't had anything to use it on."

"That's what we'll do now then. We're going to train your senses. I became a tracker by training my nose. We're going to do the same for you, but also your hearing. You can't have your eyes activated all the time, not if you're going to keep them hidden. I'm going to teach you how to function with hearing alone.

I'll also start you on something your mother developed. She called it a chakra pulse. She could literally close her eyes, but find those around her by pulsing her chakra around her. She showed me the basics, as I will you. She probably wrote the rest out in her scroll."

Naruto trained everyday for the two weeks. The morning was devoted to strength and speed training with the occasional spars. The afternoons were dedicated to senses training and the night to chakra pulse training.

All too soon the pair was standing in front of the Hokage.

"Well Naruto, it seems time for you to meet up with Aoi and Kasumi. By now they've had the chance to put together a training regimen and where you're going to go first. Good bye Naruto and have a safe trip."

"Bye oji-san. I'll be back in three years. Lets go Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded and shunshined them to the village gate. They set out at a slow pace until they were a good distance from the village.

"I don't see anyone. Go on and activate your eyes." Kakashi said.

"Hai-sensei," Naruto charged chakra to his eyes and everything came into view. "I don't see anybody around."

"Alright, we go at top speed. I'm sure you want to see Aoi and Kasumi again right?" He got a vigorous nod in return. The two set off at a quick pace and didn't stop until they got to a village two hours away, by a ninja's standard anyway.

When they arrived the two females were waiting at the gate for him.

"You ready to go Naruto-kun?" Aoi asked.

"Hai. Where are we going first?" He asked impatiently.

"We're going to Suna for six to eight months for wind jutsus and some other training. We are going to the village only when we need supplies or new jutsus." Kasumi said. "Lucky for you Kakashi-sempai and I have copied a lot of useful ones, as they can be very expensive."

"Naruto, I don't need to tell you, but you three will have to act like civilians. In some areas Konoha nin are hated and feared. You three have valuable bloodlines and you will be targeted. Stay on guard and only trust Aoi and Kasumi, or anyone they deem worthy. Understand?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Hai. I will be sure to follow their orders. I don't want another incident."

"Good, now get going you three. And please try to write." He said and shunshined away.

Naruto gave the two an unseen grin. "Ready to go nee-chans?"

"Yep, lets go." Aoi said.

"By the way, I like the new look." Kasumi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei got them for me while he trained me."

"What has he trained you in?" Aoi asked.

"The Academy jutsus, sense of smell, hearing, and chakra pulse."

"What's chakra pulse?" Aoi asked. Kasumi looked like she wanted to know too.

"It's a technique my mother developed. She pulsed her chakra when her eyes were closed and could sense everything around her. A way to not rely on the eyes. It can also identify chakra signatures, but that's really advanced and I just started after you two left."

"I see. That would be very useful. Does it take a lot?" Kasumi asked.

"No, almost none at all. I used it to get around at the Anbu headquarters when Kakashi-sensei wasn't around. I can sense to about twenty feet around me." He said. "It just takes practice to get a farther range."

They fell into silence and continued to Suna.


	4. Return

Mixed Blood: His Heritage 

Chapter 4: Return

"So Naruto-kun, are you exited to be back?" Aoi asked.

"I guess. I'll get to see Oji-san and Kakashi-sensei again and I might make some friends my age, but I don't want to have to deal with the villagers again."

"It's alright Naruto-kun, you can take care of yourself and you can easily avoid them after the training you went through." Kasumi said.

"And I'll be a genin in six months so that's a plus." He said.

"Alright Naruto-kun, this is where we leave you, we'll see you in a month." Aoi said.

He gave them each a hug and ran toward Konoha. He would travel for an hour by himself before he would reach the village. The three had decided to keep the Third out of trouble and investigation if he returned a full month before Aoi and Kasumi. It would help mislead the non-shinobi and the two girls had picked up information from Konoha's spies in Kumo to give evidence of their mission.

He was lost in thought about his training over the three years when he approached the gates. A chunin gate guard yelled "Halt! State business!"

"Konoha civilian returning from a trip." He replied.

"Name?" The guard asked while looking him over.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The guards both straightened up and gave cold glares to him. "Never heard of you!"

"Let me in," Naruto replied with a bored tone.

"No, we will not allow you to enter the village Demon!" The guard yelled.

"You do know you just broke the Third's law right?" He asked in his bored tone.

"W-What? How do you know about that?" The other guard sputtered.

"The law is about me, and only the Hokage or I may tell the secret. The punishment for breaking the law is death. Do you have any last words?"

"Burn in hell demon!" One shouted while throwing a hail of shuriken. The other launched a fireball at him.

Naruto just sighed and crossed his arms. The guards had smug looks on their faces until a huge gust of wind blew the shuriken off course and a wall of earth appeared to block the fireball. The two guards were shocked and froze in place. Then two Anbu landed in front of Naruto, one was wearing a dog mask with gravity defying silver hair. The other had a tiger mask and short black hair. More Anbu appeared and arrested the two chunin. All disappeared except the two in front of Naruto, and they turned to look at him.

"Hey Sensei! Hmm, your friend smells like Tenzo-oji-san. You must be Yamato since you don't go by Tenzo, am I right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hey Naruto, interesting greeting. As Anbu you're not suppose to know our names." Kakashi greeted.

"Oh all right, I guess." He pouted.

"Oh? And how do you know the Shodaime's smell." Yamato asked.

"I got some of his old possessions like his scrolls and armor. So I know his sent because I trained by sense of smell."

"And how did you come by them, also why do you speak of him in such a disrespectful way?" Yamato asked.

"I'm not telling" he said sticking his tongue out, forgetting he had a mask on. "Anyway, I gotta go. Can't keep Oji-san waiting," and walked past the two.

Kakashi took a moment to look Naruto over. He had certainly grown in the last three years. He would be one of the tallest boys in his class, he had developed his muscles but not overly so, he was built for speed and grace.

His blonde hair had dyed streaks of black in it. He wore a black face mask and a black cloth around his eyes, he had a black tight tank top, black baggy shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals. His left arm was wrapped in white bandages from second knuckle on his finger up to halfway up his bicep. He had a black arm band at the top and a black fingerless glove with a black metal plate on it. His shoulder had what looked like a seal tattooed into his skin. His right arm had the hand bandaged from second knuckle to wrist and had a metal plated glove too. He had an odd shuriken pouch on his right thigh that looked like it housed some weapon and then had a pouch for shuriken attached to the front. He had another on his left thigh that looked to house kunai and senbon needles. There was a white supplies pouch on his back left hip.

Kakashi could tell that he was walking around without his eyes activated or using the chakra pulse. He smiled to himself, "He's going to be an interesting one."

Naruto walked from the gate to the Hokage tower without incident. He could feel peoples eyes on him. He activated his doujutsu once to see confused, interested, and uninterested stares along with a lot of glares. He smirked to himself and thought "They're gonna shit themselves at my Chunin Exam."

He went in the tower and strode up to the secretary. "Uzumaki Naruto here to report to the Hokage."

"Naruto-kun? Wow it's been a while. You look great, what happened to the little boy who would antagonize me while Hokage-sama was busy?" The secretary asked.

"He had to grow up and train Matsuri-san, anyway is Oji-san busy?"

"I'll go check. Ok you can go in." She said with a smile. She had gotten the promotion to the Hokage's secretary the day the old one hit Naruto and tried to throw him out of the tower. She had intervened and the Hokage witnessed it. She was given a nice bonus and jumped from a paper filer to his personal secretary. She believed in Naruto and accepted him as the container and always been kind to him.

"Hey Oji-san!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring the old man. "How ya been the last three years?" He asked as if he had never shouted.

"Naruto? Naruto you're back! Where are Aoi and Kasumi?"

"We don't want to get you in trouble or draw suspicion so they will becoming back next month with information from our spies in Kumo and they're on their way to Iwa right now. They dropped me off an hour from the gate."

"That's good thinking. It'll draw less suspicion and give them evidence of being on a mission." The old man said to himself. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, it was great. Rather eventful. I'll bore you with the stories later. I ran into Jiraiya in Kusa."

"Really? Do I want to ask where?"

"Probably not, but I met ero-sennin trying to peep on Kasumi-nee-chan and Aoi-nee-chan. He never got the chance though he was rather interested in Aoi-nee-chan."

"What happened?"

"I always caught him and made him teach me something."

"I see."

"Yeah, I know a lot more about my parent's clans and a lot of useful information and combat and non combat jutsus."

"That's good. Where is he now?"

"Kiri."

"Thank you. Now are you ready for the Academy."

"Oji-san, with everything I know I'm going to fall asleep everyday."

"Well try not to. Anyway I've got your father's house all ready for you. I'll have someone stock it with food tonight. I've already moved anything that belongs to you there."

"Thanks Oji-san. I'm going to go get settled in and then go for some ramen, when do I have to be at the Academy?"

"In three days, they are on break now. Be there at eight in the morning room two twenty four."

"Alright, see ya Oji," and he ran out the door.

Naruto waved to Matsuri and out of the building. He headed off to Ichiraku for some ramen and to surprise Teuchi and Ayame. They made pleasant conversation and Naruto had two bowls of ramen. After he was done he told them good bye and went in search of his father's house on top of the Hokage monument.

He shunshined to the top and looked toward the forest beyond the faces. He made ten kage bunshins and had them search for it. One clone found it to the left of the monument and not very far back. Naruto dispelled his clones and made his way there. He found it with a large privacy fence around it. It was more like a mansion then a house, but to small to be a complex. There was a small building as the entry point with a heavy metal gate and it had the newest technology so a guest could call up to the house and be allowed admittance.

Passed the gate house was a court yard with a pond and fountain and a few trees. The house had three floors and was white with a red roof. There were a couple of landings on each floor outside of the mansion. He created four bunshins and had one each search a floor while the last found the basement and searched that.

Ten minutes later all four clones had been dismissed and he knew the layout of the mansion. He created four more and had them search the backyard. While they searched outside he went through the house.

There was a entrance hall, living room, family room, a large dining room to sit around forty people, a completely stocked kitchen with new appliances and a bar, a large library, a sealed room in the basement, two guest rooms, a laundry room, seven bedrooms, a bathroom per floor, and a master bedroom with a master bath. The floor was a white carpet and an intercom in every room.

The clones outside dismissed themselves and he got the layout of the backyard. The backyard itself was very deep and quite wide. It had a dojo off to the side and a throwing range. Between the dojo and the house was a hot spring with a small water fall in it with a shelter built around it. Windows on the roof could be opened to see out and let the steam escape. Further back in the yard was the forest and a clearing was back further. There was a stream for the water source.

He went through everything again and went up to the master bedroom on the third floor. The stairwell was rather large and led to the second floor. He walked down the hall to a door on the far right and opened it. It revealed a stairwell that led up to the third floor.

The third floor was all apart of the bedroom. There were several couches, a large TV, shelves for books and manga, and a very large bed decked in red and silver. There was a large, two door walk in closet that held the dressers. The next door held the largest marble bathroom Naruto had ever seen also in red and silver with some black. _'They must have compromised on the colors.'_ He mused to himself about his parent's choice of colors.

He pulled out his scrolls and put his clothes and weapons away. He had extra scrolls ready for missions that he placed on the shelves. He took another look around his bedroom before he went to see what was sealed in the basement.

When he got there he recognized the blood seal on the door and bit his thumb enough to draw blood. The seal recognized him and opened the double doors. He saw shelves of scrolls, little cards indicating element, style, and level. He pulled out his own and added them to the shelves. There was a place for family scrolls and he placed his there. He also placed his parents journals there and found the one's belonging to his ancestors. Skipping those for now he went over to the large work desk.

It was covered in a large and some smaller ones, all covered in notes, cross outs, and revisions. Naruto quickly looked over everything, paying close attention. After a few moments he realize he was staring at the same seal that was on his stomach. He rolled them up and put them on an empty shelf. He took one last look around the room and spotted something in a glass display case. He took a glance inside to find a map of the estate and the description for a jutsu to lock down and to protect the grounds.

Naruto studied the jutsu description and memorized the hand seals. He found an attached scroll and wrote his name in his blood along with a hand print. Doing so gave him control over the estate's protection. He quickly performed the seals and called out the jutsu. He felt his chakra being released and watched the estate and the map glow blue, indicating it worked and no one could come in.

He decided to turn in for the night and took a shower before jumping into bed.

Naruto spent the next two days going through his family's libraries and trained in the dojo. He also took time to relax in the hot spring and thanked Aoi for teaching him how to cook.

The last two days passed quickly and before knew it, he was on his way to the Academy. He easily made his way to the Academy from his memory of the location. He used his hearing to discern where people were and avoided any obstacles with ease. When he got there he made his way past the classroom and to the teacher's lounge. He hoped to find his instructor there so they could tell him whether they wanted him to introduce himself or just wait in the classroom. He also wanted to see Iruka.

He knocked on the door and an instructor answered it. "What do you need?" He obviously didn't recognize him.

"I am transferring to classroom two twenty four. I would like to speak to the instructor please."

"Sure, just a sec. Iruka! You got a new student to see you!" The instructor shouted.

"Tell him I'll meet him in the classroom in a minute!" Iruka shouted.

"You hear him?" The instructor asked.

"Yep, thanks for getting him." He said and walked back to the classroom. He found it from his memories and entered. He couldn't sense anyone else so he activated his eyes to check the clock. There was a little over ten minutes till class.

Just like he said, Iruka entered a minute later. "So you're my new student? What is your name?"

"Aw, Iruka-sensei. You can't have forgot about me already have you?" Naruto questioned while turning toward him.

"Naruto?" He asked. Naruto nodded and was engulfed in a hug. "Naruto! I was so worried when I heard, and then you just disappeared. The Hokage told me you were training to get over your handicap?"

"I was. But what he didn't tell you needs to remain a secret between the two of us."

"You have my word."

Naruto told him about his eyes. Iruka gasped. "I know everything. My father sealed the Kyuubi in me. When the incident happened, I met him. He healed my eyes and unlocked my bloodlines early. My mother was a child born of an Uchiha and Hyuuga that passed on my doujutsu to my mother. A perfect mix of the Sharingan and Byakuugan. I've spent the last three years training with an Uchiha survivor and a Hyuuga. I've also trained in senses, jutsus, and abilities to successfully act like I'm blind. I can activate my eyes to see through this cloth, but no one can see through it to my eyes. I don't like to rely on them but sometimes I have to just to get around."

"Naruto, that's amazing. I can't believe the Fourth is your father. Don't worry I'll keep this secret for you. Now do you want to introduce yourself or act like you were never gone?"

"Never gone. Um, please don't get mad if I don't give it my all or am not here. I've already learned everything you will be teaching or will be training. I'll try to keep it minimum but I'm basically here to learn team work and make friends."

"I expected it to be something like that when you came back." He said with a sigh.

"When I came back?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you're going to become Hokage. And nothings going to stop you. I know you, you're too stubborn. I knew you'd come back."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. I'm going to go sit down now. The others should begin to arrive." He activated his eyes and took a seat at the top and closest to the window.

Just as he assumed a minute after he got settled some students had arrived. He saw some that he recognized but didn't have anything that grabbed his attention. The first he noticed was from the Aburame clan. Naruto believed his name was Shino. He could tell he was an Aburame because his ears picked up the sound of his bugs.

The next was a Hyuuga. Recognizable by her lavender eyes. Then he noticed the lack of a seal and realized she was the Hyuuga heiress. If he recalled her name was Hinata from what Aoi told him. After her was a feral looking kid with a small dog. He reeked of dog and Naruto concluded he was an Inuzuka. The Inuzuka was rather loud and brash.

More students from small families or unimportant clans. The next person of interest was a boy wearing a blue shirt and white pants. Naruto dismissed him at first until he sat down and his back bore the Uchiha crest. He then recognized him as Uchiha Sasuke. He looked different from when they were eight.

After him was a pair of boys. They were his old friends Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Chouji had gained weight and Shikamaru looked as lazy as ever. Shikamaru glanced up at him but shrugged and took a seat next to Chouji then fell asleep on the desk. Chouji meanwhile was oblivious to his friend's actions and continued eating his chips.

The rest of the class started filing in that did not catch Naruto's attention. One minute before class started their was a ruckus heard in the hall way. Two girls barged in that both caught his eye. Besides the fact that he found them attractive, one had blonde hair and the other had pink. He could remember two girls he had met years before. Ino and Sakura. Sakura had the pink hair and Naruto thought she was a Haruno as they were the only ones with pink hair. Ino was the blonde and the only other blonds of Konoha were Tsunade, his grandmother, and the mind walker Yamanakas.

The two fought over the seat next to the Uchiha along with several other girls. _'Fan girls.'_ He thought to himself. He didn't particularly like fan girls, they didn't take their training seriously and were usually annoyingly over protective of the person they liked. Then they would argue amongst themselves.

Iruka had to use his evil demon head to get them to shut up and sit down. The Haruno ended up taking the seat next to the Uchiha and another took the seat next to her. Most of the girls took seats near the front. Iruka was reminding them that Mizuki, his assistant, would be returning next week. Ino looked around and spotted an open seat at the top. She didn't see Naruto until she sat down next to him.

"Good morning Yamanaka-san," he said.

Ino was so shocked she jumped in her seat. She looked around to spot a boy dressed in black clothing and white bandages. She had been so angry about loosing the seat next to Sasuke that she didn't even notice him. "Um, hi. Uh, are you new?" She asked.

"I started with you when we were eight, but there was an incident before the first semester was done and I left until I could over come my handicap and rejoin the class." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that why you wear those bandages?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's alright Yamanaka-san. I've come to terms with what happened and am not afraid to talk about it. To answer your question, all my other injuries have healed but my eyes. I wear the other bandages to remind me of those who saved me." He said while looking her over before deactivating his eyes without any movement.

"I see. Um, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"I was walking down the road when I returned and heard two young girls arguing. I asked my sensei if everything was ok and he said 'Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san are arguing over Uchiha-san again." he lied. "I just happened to remember you from the Academy and pictured you and your voice together. If I can put some kind of image to a sound, I can instantly recognize it the next time I hear it. I heard you enter and argue with Haruno-san and a few other females over Uchiha-san. When you sat down next to me you were grumbling about a big fore headed pink haired fan girl. Funny thing is while I would love the attention, Uchiha-san was grumbling something about damn annoying fan girls."

"You could hear that?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I can't see so I have to rely on my ears and sense of smell. So they'll be heightened even better than the Inuzuka's since they still rely on their eyes."

"How can you expect to be a ninja if you can't see?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka called his name. A lot of the students turned to see the owner of the name, and most didn't recognize him.

"Here!" He called ignoring the other students, instead he answered Ino. "I've trained really hard and I constantly train everyday. My training comes before anything else. I want to be a ninja and I want to be Hokage, nothing will stand in my way."

Ino was about to say something but was distracted when Iruka called out "Yamanaka Ino?"

"Here!" She turned to Naruto to ask him a question but he cut her off.

"If you're going to ask how I hope to achieve that if I'm blind, let me ask you a question instead. How often and how long do you train a day? How much in the last three years?"

She was uncertain of why he was asking but thought for a moment. "I'd say every couple of days for a couple hours. Over the last three years? I'd say a couple of times a week after school and for a couple of hours."

"I see. And do you think you're ready to be a genin? Are you ready to kill? Put your life on the line for your teammates and the mission? Or are you too busy trying to impress the Uchiha and are endangering yourself by taking the life of a ninja too lightly?" He asked with a straight face and a solemn tone. He continued despite her indignation, "The ninja life is hard, dangerous, and very...unpleasant. Please think about these things before you decide to become a ninja."

He took a moment to let her think over what he said before continuing, "I do not wish to upset you but from what I heard many girls have joined the Academy to be close to the Uchiha and impress him, and they have failed because he does not care about them. I may not know him but I know his reputation, he only seeks vengeance against his brother and can not move on with his life. He will do anything for power and I have no doubt that he will go with whoever offers him the quickest and easiest way to it."

"Back to my original question, I have trained everyday of my life since I could remember and I have trained until my body gave out on me. If I could not train my body, I trained my mind. I have made sure I am more than prepared for the life of a ninja and I have found what I am willing to fight for until the last breath in my body leaves me." After he finished his statement he turned toward Iruka leaving Ino to think over his words.

Unknown to him was that some of the other students had heard him. Chouji was eating his chips while contemplating the new kid's words, Shikamaru thought he was a troublesome guy, and Shino was contemplative...though he didn't show it of course.

Class was as Naruto expected it to be, a review of what he already knew and he had to fight to stay awake. The one time he fell asleep Ino had hit him. When they were dismissed for lunch Naruto wasted no time in jumping out the window. Before he could walk off he heard a scream from above.

He turned to find Ino hanging out the window and shouting at him, "Are you suicidal? You don't just jump out windows, especially when your blind!"

"I'm a ninja. I do that," came his cool reply.

"Fine, but where do you think you're going?" she called out angrily.

"To get lunch, what else?" She glared at him and he turned and walked off.

Ino turned around and found Shikamaru and Chouji getting out of their seats. "Can you believe that guy?" she complained.

"He's hungry," Chouji said while munching on chips. "I like him, he likes food enough to jump out the window."

"I say he's troublesome," Shikamaru yawned. "But if he annoys Ino then he can't be all bad," he said before Ino smacked him on the head. "Troublesome girl," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing."

Lunch passed quickly and soon everyone was gathered in the classroom again. Some students had switched seats. Naruto was now by himself, Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji, Sakura was still trying to get Sasuke's attention, Shino was still by himself, and Hinata and Kiba were with some of the other students.

"Alright everyone. Now that were back we are going out side. Today is kunai practice," Iruka said and ushered them out the doors.

The students slowly made their way out to the training targets set up behind the Academy. "We'll do it alphabetically this time. Shino, if you would start?" Iruka asked. One by one the students went up and threw their shuriken and kunai. After they collected their weapons the next would step up. Most were pretty average.

"Next is Sasuke. When Ami is clear you may begin." Sasuke got an arrogant look on his face and took his position. He threw his ten shuriken and ten kunai and hit mostly bullseyes. He gave an arrogant smirk and collected his weapons to his fan girls praising him.

"That was good Sasuke. Almost perfect, continue practicing and you will get it down. Next is Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto was on his way to his position when Kiba yelled, "Hey Iruka-sensei! How is the blind kid gonna hit the target let alone know where it is?" There was a murmuring of agreement among most of the students. The Uchiha decided to show his arrogance by shouting, "Even if he finds a way to stay in the class he will be the dobe! Why is he even here?" Again there was agreement.

Naruto turned to the Inuzuka and Uchiha and gave them an unseen smirk. "You underestimate me and overrate your own skills Uchiha-san...and Inuzuka-san is a brash idiot who can't see past himself." Naruto said in a cold tone. The murmuring died out and Naruto dug in his left pouch pulling out ten senbon needles. Still looking at the pair that insulted him he released three successive chakra waves and threw all the needles with his left hand to the side. The needles stuck in fatal or incapacitating points. He followed up with ten shuriken from his right pouch while turning to the dummies and striking every bullseye. He pulled ten kunai from the left pouch and threw them one by one into points to incapacitate or kill.

"Nice trick but all your senbon and more than half your kunai missed!" Sasuke said in a mocking tone. Laughter broke out among most of the students.

Naruto turned and quickly launched four needles at Sasuke and hit the joints where shoulder meets torso and leg meets hip, and matching the target. Sasuke fell into a heap while his fan girls screamed. Naruto took out a fifth needle and walked toward Sasuke then placed it at his jugular.

"Obviously you know nothing about human anatomy. The places I hit that were not bullseyes were meant to incapacitate just like I have done to you. Once you are down you are easy prey," he said pulling the needles out and placing them back into his pouch. "I didn't throw very hard and you will regain movement within twenty to thirty minutes, though you will be sore after and very much so tomorrow morning."

He turned and walked to gather the rest of his weapons when one of Sasuke's fan girls accosted him. "How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun, dobe! You're just upset that you are not as great as Sasuke-kun!" She continued to rant and the other fan girls looked like they were about to join her. Naruto kept silent and his hand shot out hit a pressure point in her neck. She fell to the floor in a heap.

"I just knocked her out. Anyone else got something to say?" he said as he pulled his weapons out of the dummies and placed them back into his pouches.

"Alright Naruto, you got a perfect but please don't accost your classmates next time." Iruka said.

"Hai Sensei."

"Alright Ino, you're up." She nodded and stepped up. She did as well as Sasuke. After she had gathered her weapons Iruka turned to the class. "That's it for today. Tomorrow will hold the theoretical in they morning and taijutsu in the afternoon. Now get out of here."

They class followed his instructions and took off, some together while others went their separate ways. Naruto began walking the streets getting readjusted to the layout of Konoha. After walking around Konoha for a while he shunshined to his house and trained.

Today's training was moving through swinging logs tied to tree branches. He used it as reaction training and to pick up the closest threat when surrounded by multiple sounds. He still got pretty banged up because so many logs were moving in different directions.

After, he rested for an hour before making dinner. Then went to the basement library to find some new jutsus.

The next day was a repeat of the previous one, wake up, shower, eat, go to class, and observe the others enter. He half paid attention to Iruka's lecture and then went to the roof to eat the lunch he made for himself. He ate alone like the day before but sensed two chakra presences. He relied on his senses and his ears picked up the beating of insect wings while his nose picked up the sent of flowers.

"You know you're both poorly hidden," he said after he let them observe him for a few minutes.

Ino popped out of the stairwell. "How did you know I was here, and what do you mean both?" she asked.

"I mean you and Aburame-san, Yamanaka-san," he replied. He had not turned to face her. Just as he said it Shino emerged from near the water tank.

"How did you find me when I hid my presence, Uzumaki-san?" he asked.

"A good ninja doesn't tell his secrets," he said wisely. "But if you must know you should have hid your chakra presence before assuming your observation spot...also your insects are loud to those who train their hearing." He stopped to take a drink of his soda. "Same goes for you Yamanaka-san. And don't stand upwind, anybody could smell the sent of the wild flowers about you," he said.

He still hadn't turned toward them. Shino approached and leaned against one of the awning supports. Ino looked about a bit and fidgeted.

"Yamanaka-san, neither of us will harm you or anything," Shino said while looking out off the roof.

Ino had given an eep when spoken to out of the blue. She fidgeted again and went to sit near Naruto.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Then remembered who she was talking to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. Even though I can't see it, I know I'm facing the Hokage Monument," Naruto replied.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"When I was younger, before the incident, I used to look at the Hokages all the time. Wanting to be like them, the strongest and most accepted person in the village. It was a comfort, and is now too. It holds great significance to me and my dream."

"What would that be?" she asked before she could help herself.

His reply was to laugh and say, "That's a little personal Ino-chan." She realized she liked it when he laughed. He then got up and helped her up. "It's time to return to the classroom," he said and led them down the stairwell.

The class reassembled in the classroom and was led outside by Iruka. They were led past the training posts from yesterday into a clearing. Naruto followed the class to the side of the clearing against the trees.

"We'll be doing this as a tournament. Kunoichi first." The fights were rather simple as every girl but the Hyuuga was using the Academy's standard taijutsu. The final fight was between Ino and Hinata, Ino using her own variation of the Academy style and Hinata using the jyuuken. Hinata won in the end but it took longer than it should have because she was not aggressive and did not want to hurt Ino.

"Alright, next is the boys. Remember this is taijutsu only," Iruka said. He called them out in pairs like before and wrote down the winners. Naruto's first two opponents severely underestimate him and he knocked them out. The first with a quick grab at a pressure point and the second by side stepping the poor charge and delivering a chop to the neck.

Shikamaru's first match was simple. His second match was to go up against Shino and he forfeited. Chouji won his match against Kiba and then another student. Sasuke had won by forfeit against two unwilling to face him.

For the third round Sasuke won against Shino who got tired of the Uchiha's arrogance and quit. After the cheering of fan girls, Chouji and Naruto took to the center of the clearing.

"Begin!"

Naruto took an interceptor stance and pulsed his chakra. Chouji took a second to enter his family's stance and feel the chakra wave hit him. He moved positions and felt another wave hit him. Immediately Naruto was facing him and he moved again. He charged before the next pulse hit him and went for a swing at Naruto. Naruto, however, did not fire another pulse and knocked Chouji's fist aside. He went for a chop to the neck but Chouji rolled out of the way. Chouji got into his stance, but Naruto didn't wait for the attack this time and attacked. He released two chakra waves and punched Chouji in the left shoulder, followed by a kick to the back of the knees, and a kick to the chest after he fell forward. Naruto struck Chouji in a pressure point and Chouji was out.

"Good match. We'll take a quick break and Sasuke will fight Naruto in ten minutes."

Naruto went and sat down against a tree. He was joined be Shikamaru, Shino, a now awake Chouji, and Ino.

"Hey Naruto? What was that wave of chakra?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah Naruto, I didn't know what it did but it seems like it helps you locate your opponent." Chouji said.

"I admit I'm curious as well," Shino stated with no emotion.

"Well that's exactly what it was. A pulse of chakra that works like sonar and builds an image of my surroundings," he replied.

"So you can see with it?" Ino asked.

"Yes and no. I do not see things like one does with their eyes. When I pulse my chakra everything is black, like if you closed you eyes real hard. Then when my chakra pulses, a blue wave spreads out and outlines everything around me. The amount of chakra I focus determines how long the outline lasts, how far it goes, and how much detail."

"I'm not sure I understand?" she said.

"I'll give you a demonstration," he said and released a weak wave. "Did you feel that?"

"Barely."

"The image I received was a blurry one, like if you squint your eyes but can still see." He released another with more chakra.

"There was a lot more chakra in that one, wasn't there?"

"Yes, and the image I got was some of your facial features and a blurry image of the guys standing behind you."

"So if you focused more you could see my face?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I probably could, but it would take a lot of chakra. If I could control how far it went it would be easier."

"You can't control the distance?" Shino asked.

"No, I've tried but have been unsuccessful."

"Everyone please come together! Naruto and Sasuke to the middle of the clearing!" Iruka shouted.

"Good luck Naruto," Chouji and Shino said.

"He's troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Naruto began walking into the center of the clearing. Ino didn't say anything because she didn't know who she wanted to win. On one hand Naruto was nice to her and offered her advice. On the other she liked Sasuke, but he didn't even acknowledge her when she talked to him. She decided to think about that later while she watched the match.

"Fighters ready? Begin!" Iruka shouted.

Both dropped into their stances. Sasuke got a smug look on his face. "You should quit now. I'm an Uchiha, nobody can defeat me." He said completely full of himself. "You don't stand a chance against me. You got lucky against everyone else. I doubt I'll even break a swea...uhh."

Naruto had punched him in the face. "You know you talk too much? I don't care what clan you come from. And I care even less about what you say," he finished with a kick to Sasuke's side that sent him into the air. Sasuke landed with a thud and didn't move. "Looks like I win. That was fairly easy, oh well. So much for the great Uchiha," he said and turned to walk away.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said. "Now class tomorrow we have..." but he was cut ff by a frustrated yell.

Sasuke had gotten up and was charging at Naruto's back while performing seals. **"Grand Fireball!"** he shouted. A large fireball flew at Naruto's back. It hit and Sasuke began ranting, "Ha ha, take that dobe! I won't be beaten by some blind loser! You don't stand a chance against me and never will!" he shouted.

"Wow, with that display I'm really worried!" Naruto said sarcastically from up in a tree.

"HOW?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well your such an arrogant asshole that I knew you would get pissed because I beat you and would attack me." He jumped from the tree and stood facing the Uchiha. "I didn't think you were a coward though, only cowards attack someone when their sparring opponent's back is turned and unsuspecting."

"I'll take you down bastard!" Sasuke shouted, and launched another fireball.

**"Water Fang Bullet!"** Naruto said and launched a water bullet the size of Sasuke's fireball without hand seals or a water source.

"Grr...take this!" he shouted launching kunai and shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto reached into his right pouch into the pocket he never opened and pulled put a sickle with a long handle. He charged some chakra through it and it grew in size while the handle separated into two pieces held together by a chain. It was a special kusari-gama. The weapon's handle, chain, weight, and blade were completely black except for the handle wrap that was red, the sharpened part of the blade was also red, and two red garnet stones were mounted in the weapon. One was in the weight at the end of the chain while the other was mounted where the handle met the blade.

He swung it around him once and then a second time to knock the throwing weapons out of the air. He then released a chakra pulse and swung it one more time to have it wrap around Sasuke and the blade dug in between Sasuke's shoulder and neck. It wasn't a very deep wound but he was bleeding. Naruto pulled him in and kneed him in the stomach and then kicked him in the face after Sasuke fell to his knees. He put some chakra into the kusari-gama and it unwrapped from Sasuke and reconnected itself. Naruto put it back into his pouch and walked away from him. He stopped half way to the shocked class and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "You just made an attempt on my life, if you were not a fellow Konoha nin I would have killed you. Do not make the same mistake again or I will defend myself and kill you."

Sasuke passed out right after he spoke. Naruto walked up to Iruka. "I'm going to go talk to the Hokage, please hold everyone here. Also I will not be here tomorrow morning, but will be back in the afternoon." He then shunshined directly to the Hokage's office.

"Hey oji-san!"

"Naruto? What do I owe this visit to?"

"Uchiha Sasuke made an attempt on my life because I beat him in a taijutsu spar. He used ninjutsu when my back was turned and then used throwing weapons against me. I defended myself."

"This is a very serious matter, how bad did you leave him?"

"He'll be fine day after tomorrow, but I wish for you to get a report from all my fellow classmates and my sensei before it gets out or the students tell their parents and the parents have them alter the story."

"I will do it personally. Go inform Iruka to hold the class after and I will get your account first."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he said and shunshined back to the clearing.

"Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama wishes you to take everyone to the classroom and wait for him. Then take the Uchiha to the hospital."

"I've already taken him. Alright, everyone to the classroom. Because of Sasuke we will be out a little later today," he shouted.

When they got back to the classroom the Hokage was waiting with Kakashi and another man covered in scars. "We will be questioning each of you on what transpired a few minutes ago. I also advise you to tell the truth and we will know if you are lying. Naruto you will follow us to the room next door, then Iruka. After that you will be allowed to leave. Everyone else will do the same as Naruto after Iruka gets back," the Hokage said leading the group into the next room. He asked Naruto to tell them what happened, which he did in detail. He sent Iruka in next, who was questioned. The same occurred for every student.

After he was done Naruto immediately left and went home to train then relax in his hot spring. The next morning he was there to welcome Aoi and Kasumi when they entered the village, if only in a way to let them see him but not reveal they had contact. After class that day he found each of them and showed them to his house and allowed their chakra signatures access whenever they wanted.


	5. Team 7

Mixed Blood, His Heritage Chapter 5: Team Seven 

Before he knew it the six months had passed. He had grown closer to Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Ino. Ino had gotten the real life of a ninja into her head and had taken her training seriously. Ino had forced Shikamaru and Chouji to come along, while Shino had sought out Naruto's help after Naruto's fight against Sasuke. Each had improved well. Together they learned jutsus and gained fighting experience. The four also spent time learning their family jutsus and taking an initiative to learn.

Naruto had also progressed much. He had many jutsus and his four different taijutsu down so well, that a person would have trouble landing a blow against him. His secret was still safe and only close to a dozen people knew. That list included Hyuuga Aoi, Uchiha Kasumi, Umino Iruka, the Sandaime, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hatake Kakashi, and a few other outside Konoha.

After he got back he was offered to join the Hyuuga clan for meals and speak to the Clan Head. Hiashi Hyuuga.

He was having trouble with some of his classmates and people in the village again. Many people were against him after his fight with the Uchiha. Sasuke and his fan girls were the worst of it, though the Hokage told him that the council had different opinions of him.

After his attack by the Uchiha he was called to a Council meeting where they tried to get him kicked out of the ninja academy and the Civilian Council wished for far more negative actions such as imprisonment.

The Hokage defended him and pointed out the Uchiha's role in the assault, along with reading the statements taken from everyone present. The council was forced to give both probation for three months.

Naruto did nothing to provoke or break his probation while every time the Uchiha did he was looked over.

Iruka had to keep Sasuke off Naruto while Naruto did nothing to warrant the Uchiha's taunts and aggressive behavior. Most times Naruto brushed the Uchiha off, but there was the rare occasion where he would have to disable the Uchiha or put the Uchiha's head through a desk or two. There was an occasion where the Uchiha tried to tackle him, missed, and fell out a window. All Naruto did was say he was gay and lay his head on his desk.

Naruto was able to stay out of trouble by Iruka's and most of the classes efforts who would tell what would happen along with the Anbu assigned to watch over the Uzumaki and Uchiha.

The Uchiha realized he was getting no favoritism and it was annoying him.

Today was the genin exam and he was fully prepared. Naruto was not nervous at all. After a quick breakfast he took off for the Academy. Along the way he ran into Aoi, Kasumi, and Kakashi separately. Each wished him luck and Kakashi threatened him if he failed.

He arrived at the Academy and took his usual seat in the corner. He was soon joined by Shikamaru and Chouji who took two seats in front of him. Shino arrived and took the opposite corner of Naruto as usual. Sasuke arrived soon after and gave Naruto a hateful glare which he was impassive to, further infuriating the Uchiha.

There was a ruckus in the hallway and Ino walked in. She was followed by Sakura and a brunette who's name Naruto didn't remember. They were arguing and the obvious cause of the noise in the hallway. Sakura pushed the brunette down and lunged at Ino.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" she screeched. She missed Ino and fell flat on her face on the stairwell. Ino just walked past Sasuke and sat down by Naruto.

"Everyone to their seats!" Iruka shouted. Sakura picked herself up and sat down next to the Uchiha who looked rather annoyed.

"I'm going to call you one by one to the room next door. You will show us the basic three jutsus, that is all that is required to pass. Aburame Shino." Iruka called out and walked next door. Shino got up and followed. Minutes later he came back wearing a hitae-ate across his forehead. He gave a nod to Naruto which was returned.

Slowly, one by one, students were tested and passed. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called.

He got up and gave a hand wave to his friends.

"Alright Naruto, the kawarimi." Iruka said. Naruto replaced himself with a chair.

"You didn't use any hand signs!" Mizuki yelled.

"Didn't need to, the jutsus is too simple," he replied.

"Alright Naruto, next the henge." He did an exact copy of the Hokage, without saying the jutsu. "Last the bunshin."

"I can't do a normal bunshin very well because of my large amount of chakra," he said.

"Do you know another type of bunshin?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, **Kage Bunshin**," he said and five clones appeared.

"That's a B rank jutsu and you didn't use hand signs! I don't believe that was the Kage Bunshin!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders while a clone grabbed a hitae-ate and threw it to him. He caught it and tied it around his neck. Iruka congratulated him while Mizuki was gaping.

Naruto thanked Iruka and walked back out to the classroom. He gave an unseen smirk to the Uchiha who was glaring. He walked back to his seat and gave a nod to Shino before being congratulated by his friends.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Iruka called. She got up nervously but Naruto calmed her down saying she could pass easily if the Uchiha and Haruno could.

While Ino was being tested he put his head down and removed the soft elastic black cloth that hid his eyes when no body was looking. He took the metal plate off the blue cloth it was attached to and attached the plate to the black cloth. After it was attached he put the cloth back on over is eyes until it fit comfortably.

Just as he said Ino came back a minute later with a hitae-ate around her waist. She gave him a smile and blush slightly when he congratulated her.

"Now that everybody has been tested, all I have to say is congratulations to you and all and be back day after tomorrow for your team assignments."

Naruto got up and said, "Since we all passed how about some dango? My treat."

"That sounds great Naruto," Ino said.

"I won't pass up free food," Chouji said.

"I'll come or Ino will be troublesome," Shikamaru said before Ino smacked him.

"That means you too Shino!" Naruto called out. Ino grabbed his right arm and led the way with Shino to Naruto's left with Shikamaru and Chouji following.

When they got to the dango bar Naruto ordered a huge platter and tea for everyone. While the others started eating, Ino was secretly watching for Naruto to take off his mask. Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had seen him without his mask once or twice but she hadn't. On the occasions when she ate lunch with him he had already eaten, or eaten very quickly when she wasn't looking.

She was watching him lift his hand to his face when he surprised her. "You do know it's impolite to stare, right Ino-chan?" he asked when he knew she was focusing on him.

"I, uh, um," she said looking down. When she looked up their were two bare sticks and an empty tea cup in front of him. "How did you do that so fast?"

"A good ninja does not reveal his secrets," he said while pouring himself some more tea. He grabbed another stick and pulled his mask so it was around his neck and took a bite. He had deliberately shown her his face and was smirking.

Ino was entranced by his face. It was tanned like the rest of him so he must not wear the mask all the time. She was taking in his facial features and noticed the three lines on each cheek. "What are those marks?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to enjoy the dango and tea I bought you Ino-chan?" he asked faking hurt. It was obvious he wasn't going to answer the question so she began to eat again.

After they were done they said good bye to each other. Naruto walked off toward his house, while Ino made the others hang back. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Never thought about it. He usually meets us," Chouji said.

"It's too troublesome to think about it," Shikamaru complained.

"I have an idea," Shino said.

"Really? Where?" Ino asked.

"It's not my place to tell you, good day," he said and walked in the direction of the Aburame compound.

"Well then lets follow him," she said.

"I'm going home. See you guys," Chouji said and left.

"Well I guess it's me and you Shikamaru," she said. Hearing no reply she turned to find him walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Home, it'll be too troublesome to follow him and anyway I got to get home or my mom will nag all night," he said without even looking back at her.

She took a look around herself then chased after Naruto. She took to the roof tops and followed him while staying hidden.

Naruto knew he was being followed and by who. He walked down random streets and to the Hokage Tower. He started off toward the Hokage Monument, all the while infuriating Ino. He walked to the base of the mountain and stopped.

Ino got on the closest roof and hid herself before peering out at him. He was just standing there looking at the base of the mountain.

"Why'd he stop?" A voice next to her asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's looking at the monument before going home?"

"Nah, it seems he knew you were following from the random path he took."

"That's what I thought too," she replied before she realized that nobody else came with her.

"What are ya doing Ino-chan?" the voice asked. Wait, she knew that voice. "Ino-chan?"

"EEP!" She said before turning around to come face to hidden face with Naruto. She looked back to see the other Naruto explode into smoke.

"Kage Bunshin, completely real but a single good hit can destroy it," he said to her questioning look. "So what are you doing?"

She sighed and told him, "I was wondering where you live. I know where or have a general idea of where everybody in our class lives except you."

"Oh, so you decided to follow me? Just to find out where I lived or for another reason?" he said in a curious tone.

"Just to find out where you live, hentai," she said with a blush.

"Hentai? I'm not the one stalking people."

"I wasn't stalking, I was following you."

"That's the same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Whatever, I"m gonna end this before I get hit."

"Good, at least you learned."

"Yeah yeah," he replied wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to know where I lived. I'm taking you there," he said then shunshined to the entrance gate.

"It's huge." She exclaimed while gaping.

"Yep, so now that you know are you going to come in or leave?"

"I have no idea where I am, how can I leave?"

"I could take you back or you could walk," he said jokingly.

"How about we watch some TV or something before I go back?"

"I really can't watch TV, but alright," he said then did some hand seals. A blue barrier appeared and then dropped. "That was the security barrier. Anyone I don't want in, can't get in."

"Wow."

He led her inside and showed her the house, then the backyard, dojo, and the hot spring, which she absolutely loved. They took a walk through the forest to his wall boundaries and back.

He made them dinner by using the chakra pulse and then shunshined them back to her parents house.

He left and decided to walk back to his house. On the way there he passed the Hokage Tower and witnessed someone trying to sneak in. He followed and made his way through the shadows. He followed the figure into a room and hid in the shadows.

Once he was in the light he recognized the infiltrator to be the Uchiha. He remained hidden while the Hokage caught the Uchiha. The Hokage interrogated the Uchiha and found out who told him to come to the Hokage Tower and to find the Forbidden Scroll and that it would help him get stronger than Naruto.

"Naruto, come on out," the Hokage said. Naruto did so and saw a murderous look in the Uchiha's eyes. "Naruto, how about you henge into Sasuke here and go take care of the traitor while I come up with a punishment for Sasuke here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he said and then made a kage bunshin and had it henge into Sasuke. He shunshined out of the room.

The Hokage turned to Sasuke and said, "As punishment for your attempted theft from the Hokage for a S class dangerous scroll, you will have to help at the Konoha retirement home tomorrow. All day. If you are not there your ninja license will be suspended and you will return to the Academy for another year and fall farther behind your classmates."

Naruto arrived at the specified area had the bunshin wait in the clearing with a log with a henge over it. Naruto himself hid in the trees branches hidden by shadows. Mizuki arrived minutes later and attacked the bunshin who dodged and released the henge. Mizuki was infuriated that Sasuke had been caught by Naruto and attacked again.

Mizuki kept attacking and Naruto had the clone fake getting hit and dispelling. When Mizuki did hit the clone let the henge on the log go and made it seem like he was replaced. Before Mizuki could do anything he was hit by Naruto's kusari-gama blade in the back. Mizuki had not replaced himself and was badly injured. Blood went flying when the blade was wrenched from his back.

"Just so you know I've already had the Forbidden Scroll since I was nine. It was already gone and you would have not been able to get it tonight." Naruto altered his voice so it came from everywhere. "Mizuki, for the betrayal of Konoha you are sentenced to death!"

"Do you want to know why everyone hates you!" Mizuki shouted out in a last attempt to buy time.

The chain from Naruto's kusari-gama wrapped around him and Naruto stepped into view. "I don't need to listen to a traitor," he said and poised the blade at Mizuki's neck. "And I already know about the Kyuubi," he said in a whisper. Mizuki's eyes widened as Naruto slit his throat, the shocked expression was etched onto his face forever.

Naruto cleaned off his weapon and placed it back in his right pouch. He grabbed Mizuki's arm and drug him to the Hokage. When he got their the Hokage had the hunter nins take the body away to dispose of it. The Hokage gave him pay for an A rank mission and dismissed him.

* * *

The next day he trained all day with Aoi and Kasumi in his dojo. While he was training Kakashi was summoned by the Council.

"Hatake Kakashi, we have called you hear today to request that you take on Uchiha Sasuke as an apprentice." A Council member said.

Kakashi was standing in a casual stance one hand in his pocket and the other holding up his Icha Icha book. His one eye was completely focused on his book, and without missing a second he replied, "Nope, I'm taking a full team."

"What are the benefits of a full team?" a council member asked.

"Teaches teamwork and they can help each other grow. I also want to live up to my sensei and his teachings," he replied.

"Alright, then it's decided. You will take the Uchiha and two others for a team, though we still expect you to teach the Uchiha after your team meetings are over," the Council member said, pleased with himself.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen," he replied lazily.

An outraged cry went around the room. The Council member who was smirking to himself was turning red in the face. "What? And why not?"

"I refuse to take the Uchiha simple as that. I have also already picked who I am going to teach and the Hokage has excepted."

"What about Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

"He needs you to teach him how to use his Sharingan!"

"He can do it the same way I did, figure it out for himself. I didn't see you commanding anyone to teach me how to use mine. The Uchiha is arrogant enough with all the favoritism you show him. I say let him learn what hard work achieves."

"This is an outrage! He needs you to teach him so he can kill his brother!"

"And you feeding his foolish need to kill his brother is turning him into Itachi. The way you are going he has begun to crave power. Soon he will go with anyone who offers him power in the quickest and easiest way."

"That is untrue. With a proper instructor, he will become a great aid to Konoha."

"He will do no such thing. He is only driven by his brother. Allegiance means nothing to him. The second Konoha gets in his way or has nothing to offer he will leave. It is completely obvious. Many fear this will happen. I foresee it, Iruka has stated his concerns, some of his classmates have said so too, along with some jonin, and the Anbu that guard him. The Hokage is worried he will become like Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru was an accident! Sasuke will not become like him!"

"Orochimaru was a prodigy too. Orochimaru had great things expected of him. He had the Hokage's, the village's, and this Council's attention and praise. Great things were expected of him at all times. He was given everything and favored over his teammates. Now look at him. He was given power but he couldn't have enough, then when Konoha served his purpose he left. The exact same thing happened to Itachi and will now happen to Sasuke."

"You are wrong Kakashi!"

"Keep deluding yourselves. It has worked so well in the past."

"Enough arguing! Kakashi, you will take on Uchiha Sasuke or your ninja license will be revoked."

"Only the Hokage can do that. And since the Hokage has already assigned me the team I asked for, you are powerless. The Hokage also told me to warn you that should any negative action come upon me or my students, those perpetrators will be executed in front of the public and the Uchiha will be detained and held prisoner for inducing riot and civil disorder. I believe the Hokage has made himself clear," he said and walked out the door. Once he got outside he smirked to himself, _'Naruto was right. Kinda scary since they said almost word for word what he predicted.'_

_'I wonder how he'll react tomorrow?'_

* * *

"Alright, now to team assignments, Team One will be..."

"Team Seven includes Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto." Ino cheered when Iruka announced Naruto was on the same team as her.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei? How come I'm teamed up with the loud mouth and the dead last?" Kiba shouted.

"The Hokage picked the teams to balance them out. But I don't know what you mean by being paired with the dead last because you are the dead last, Kiba." The classroom burst into laughter.

"What! No way am I the dead last. Naruto is!"

"That's only what you and Sasuke say. Naruto would be this year's rookie of the year for producing five Kage Bunshins compared to Sasuke's four regular bunshins, but he hasn't made it to every class so he is third over all just behind Ino."

"What!" Sasuke shouted. "How can he use the Kage Bunshin? I'm the best, I'm an Uchiha."

"No, that just makes you an ass!" Naruto called out from his seat. "Now sit down and shut up so we can hear the rest of the teams."

"There's no way you can make a Kage Bunshin, that's a B ranked jutsu. If anyone can perform it, it would be Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted from her seat next to the Uchiha.

**"Kage Bunshin"** Naruto called out without making hand seals. A bunshin appeared next to Sasuke and slammed the Uchiha's head into the desk, picked up a pencil from in front of Sakura, and threw it to the real Naruto. Naruto caught it and threw it back at the bunshin which poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"The kage bunshin no jutsu I use isn't the B ranked jutsu. Mine is the A ranked personally created by the Yondaime."

"Enough talk, Sasuke, Sakura, stop provoking your classmates. To continue..."

"Team Eight is Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura began wailing about how she was suppose to be on Sasuke's team. To which Iruka replied with a "SHUT UP!"

"Team Ten will be Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru and Chouji groaned at being teamed up with the Uchiha.

"Go get some lunch and be back in an hour to be picked up by your senseis." Iruka finished and walked out of the room.

Naruto turned to Ino, "What do you say to some ramen for lunch?"

"Sure! On the way we can go see my parents. Dad just got back from a mission so he should be at the shop with mom," she said happily.

"Um, sure. That sounds great," he replied and she led him out by the arm.

She led him across Konoha to her family's shop. It was closed for lunch and Ino led him into the house attached to the shop.

"MOM! DAD!" she shouted.

"We're in the kitchen!" her mother shouted. Ino led them to the kitchen to find her mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Honey! What are you doing here?"

"We just got our teams and I wanted to introduce you to Naruto. You know he's helped me with training and stuff and now he one of my teammates along with Inuzuka Kiba."

"I see, well Naruto it's nice to meet you." Mrs. Yamanaka said. He didn't detect any anger or negative emotion in her voice.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san, it is nice to meet you too. You should be very proud of Ino." He had Ino blushing with that remark

"Oh, we are. And ever since you helped her get on the right track we couldn't be prouder. Thank you." Ino was beginning to get very red.

"You shouldn't thank me. I only asked Ino if she was ready for this type of life. She made the choice and the effort to make sure she was ready. The credit is hers." Ino was practically a tomato.

Mrs. Yamanaka looked as if she wanted to say something, but a distraction came in the form of Ino's father, Yamanaka Inoichi. Naruto reacted on instinct the second his ears picked up the sound of the chair moving. The swish of broken air alerted him to a punch and he pushed it away from him and took his interceptor stance.

"That's an Uchiha stance," he said then launched a kick at Naruto's stomach.

"I had one teach it to me since I can't attack first." He blocked the kick and delivered a punch to Inoichi's right shoulder, then continued to a kick to the inside right calf breaking Inoichi's stance.

Inoichi retaliated with a punch to the stomach which knocked Naruto back. "Only Uchiha Sasuke is left."

"There are others, but they either don't have the Sharingan or were kicked out of the clan. Some happened to be on missions or in Anbu."

"How is Kasumi-chan anyway?"

"I see. Kasumi-nee-chan is doing well. I see her every three days."

"And Hyuuga Aoi?"

"Every two. I know you taught Kasumi-nee-chan, but how do you know Aoi-nee-chan?"

"I happened to be there when Hokage-sama called Hyuuga Hiashi to tell him of your heritage and where you were. I was good friends with your father. I asked I be allowed to tell your father's other friends about you. He happened to decide it was easier just to call them to the office. So the Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi Heads, and myself know. Some of us also happened to tell our wives, or in Shikaku's case, get it beat out of him. I think those are all that know besides anyone you might have told."

"Iruka-sensei, Kasumi-nee-chan, Aoi-nee-chan, and Kakashi-sensei. Oh, also my dad's sensei knows and two friends of mine know a little bit."

"That's a lot of people."

"I know."

"Sorry about the whole attacking you thing, but if you're gonna be my little girl's teammate then you have to be able to protect her and yourself."

"Kakashi-sensei drilled his ideology into me."

"That's good."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Ino shouted.

"Ouch Ino-chan, no need to yell."

"Sorry but I'm confused."

"It's nothing important, well for now. Anyway I'm still hungry, we getting ramen or what?"

"Sure lets go!" she said happily.

"Naruto, just a second," Inoichi asked. Naruto nodded and Inoichi led him into another room. "Did you have your eyes activated?"

"No."

"Oh good, then you'll be able to protect her if needed, right?"

"Yeah, no doubt."

"Good. And also you can probably tell her, and your other friends. She speaks very highly of you and I'm sure she'll stick to you if you tell her."

"I'm not afraid to tell her. When I become a chunin I'm going to have the Hokage announce everything to the village. I just haven't had the right time to do it. Just popping it up would startle her."

"Hmm, maybe. But maybe you give her too little credit."

"Hey, can't blame me for being worried."

"I guess your right. Now go enjoy lunch," he said slipping Naruto a couple of ryo.

"Yeah, thanks." He ran and grabbed Ino's arm to drag her off to Ichiraku's Ramen.

While they ate Naruto explained who Kasumi and Aoi were, but left out his relation to them. He told her that they had saved him when he lost his eyes and trained him so he could get around and after more training, how to continue to be a ninja. After they were done she led him back to the Academy by the arm while he was complaining he could get around on his own.

Most teams were already gone when they arrived ten minutes late. Only teams seven, four, eight, and ten were left. As soon as he and Ino sat down team four's sensei came in and left with his team.

Another five minutes and a masked, silver haired nin entered the room. "Yo, I'm here for team seven." He said with a wave.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted standing up.

"Hey, Naruto. Surprised?"

"Of course I'm surprised. I didn't know you were taking on students. Whenever I asked you, you said it would be too much of a hassle."

"Eh? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am!" He shouted with a wide grin hidden behind his mask.

Just then two more people entered the room. A female with red eyes and black hair and a male who was smoking and had dark hair and a beard. They stopped and stared, then blinked. They then looked at each other and back to Kakashi.

The female formed a seal, "Kai!" Both stood and stared. "Kakashi's early?" she asked herself.

"No way is that the real Kakashi. Kakashi is always late by two hours," the male said. He looked as if he was going to get into an attack stance.

"Nope. That's the real Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said happily. "He remembered my warning!"

The two looked confused so Kakashi explained. "Naruto gave me a threat to never show up late when I'm suppose to meet him, and seeing how he is my student I'm going to have to get used to showing up on time."

"Hey! It's not like I said you can't do the usual routine, you just got to do it earlier." His voice was cheerful but the threat was evident.

"Well, let's go to the roof," Kakashi said and poofed away. Ino jumped up and led Naruto out while Kiba was forced to follow. Asuma and Kurenai were rooted to the floor over the control the genin had on one of the strongest ninja in Konoha.

"Kakashi was an Anbu Captain right?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah," Asuma answered.

"Does it seem like Kakashi is wrapped around Naruto's finger?"

"My dad is too,"

"I see."

The two called for their teams to follow them and they went their separate ways. The two jonin were still confused about Naruto's control over Kakashi while Sasuke was seething over having a jonin instructor while Naruto had an ex-Anbu captain.

Up on the roof, team seven had congregated.

"Right, now we're all here. I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and your dream for the future." Kakashi said.

"How bout you go first since we don't know how?" Kiba asked and Akamaru gave a bark.

"Sure, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes. Dislikes...I have them. My dream for the future...I don't feel like telling you."

"All we learned was his name," Kiba grumbled to himself.

"Your up dog boy," Kakashi said.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba. My likes are Akamaru, girls, and meat. My dislikes are the Uchiha-teme and Uzumaki. My dream is to become head of my clan and become better than everyone." He said throwing a glare at Naruto, who flipped him off without even looking.

"How about you miss,"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. My likes are my friends, family, training, and flowers. My dislike include a giant forehead, an arrogant asshole, and Mr. Dog Piss here. My dream is to become a great Kunoichi and then have a family."

Kiba was mad about his nickname.

"And now for Naruto,"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, obviously. Likes? Friends, senseis, training, food, and music. Dislikes...there are a few, but they're unimportant like the Uchiha and Mr. Dog Piss here. My dream? That's a tough one. I guess I want to be better than my father and also start a clan. I think I would like to have a daughter first." He said more to himself than the others.

Now Kiba was seething because of the nickname and being called unimportant. Before he could go on a tirade, Kakashi began to speak.

"Tomorrow we'll meet at training ground seven at nine. You'll be tested to see if you will remain as a team. I suggest you not eat breakfast tomorrow," he poofed away after he finished.

"WHAT! What the hell was that about?" Kiba yelled at Naruto and Ino.

"Only three teams will pass out of the twenty seven of us that graduated. This exam only passes one third of the entire class because the rest simply aren't ready or will never be." Naruto said smoothly.

"So we have to prove that we're worthy of being one of the three teams?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi is usually nicer but I won't let him be two or three hours late everyday."

"That doesn't matter! What if we don't pass?"

"Probably get sent back to the Academy. I hope you realized that the nine most likely to pass are on teams together and we have the best jonins of all the senseis?" That stopped Kiba mid rant. "I'm going to train, see you tomorrow," he said walking away.

"Hey! I'm coming with you. You promised to help me increase my chakra capacity and endurance," Ino said chasing after him. Kiba took a look around, then went home.

Back with Naruto, he was at his hot spring with Ino. "Now I understand why you told me to get my swim suit, but what does this have to do with training?" she asked.

"I'm going to teach you to do the water walking exercise. It will help build your stamina and increase your chakra capacity. I'll let you change here while I run up to the house to get ready." Ino was wearing a two piece bikini in a color that matched her eyes. After he had changed Naruto instructed Ino on what to do.

Ino discovered the hot water was all the inspiration needed to get the exercise finished. After an hour of practice Ino could successfully stand on water for a decent amount of time, for a beginner anyway. They relaxed in the hot spring for another hour, this time actually enjoying the water. When they were done and had changed their clothes Naruto made them a simple dinner and shunshined Ino home.

* * *

"I HATE MORNINGS!" rang through the clearing of training ground seven.

"At least you have me on your team, if not Kakashi-sensei would have told you to be here at seven and still shown up at nine," Naruto said.

"But still, mornings," Kiba whined.

"Then quit," was Naruto's reply.

"Get used to it, you don't get any breaks as a ninja," Ino said from her position of hanging onto Naruto's arm.

Two minutes later Kakashi appeared into the clearing. "So who ate breakfast?" was the fist thing he asked. Naruto and Ino raised their hands.

"I did like I was ordered and didn't," Kiba said arrogantly.

"Kiba, you're an idiot. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Kakashi said causing Kiba's face to fall.

"But you said not to sensei." He whined.

"How do you expect to have energy if you don't eat?"

Kiba just stared.

"Anyway, I have two bells here. All you have to do is get them from me to pass. You have until noon."

"But there are only two bells and three of us," Ino said.

"That way one of you gets tied to the post that your lunches are sitting by. The one to gets tied to the pole doesn't get to eat and then gets sent back to the Academy. You'll start when I say," Kiba paled. "Come at me with the intent to kill, if you don't you wont be able to get a bell."

The three genin got into ready stances, Akamaru at Kiba's heel. "Begin!"

The three jumped and hid in the trees. Ino was hiding behind some bushes near a tree on Kakashi's left. She was in a crouch and ready to move in any way necessary. Kiba was behind a tree on Kakashi's right, Akamaru next to him. Naruto was in a tree behind Kakashi, in it's shadow leaning against the trunk on a limb.

_'Ino is hidden well. She suppressed her chakra and hid decently. Kiba at least hid his body. Now Naruto has hidden not only his body but his presence and he is down wind to hide his sent. A decent group,'_ Kakashi thought to himself. He stood where he was reading his book.

Kiba was the first to get impatient and attacked. His taijutsu was easily defeated, he resorted to his clan jutsus and Kakashi just side stepped his tsuga. All the while not taking an eye off his book.

Naruto quit paying attention to Kiba's fight and sniffed out Ino. He made his way to her.

"You realize what this test is about?" he asked her.

"Yeah, teamwork and comrades above the mission," she replied.

"Good, now I got a plan. We have to do this quick before Kiba gets knocked out," he said and told her what he thought up. He finished just in time to see Kiba go flying into a tree holding his butt. No doubt what he experienced was painful.

"There goes that idea," she said.

"Nah, he was just a distraction anyway. Lets go," he said and ran out of the cover.

Ino quickly followed along the edge of the trees. She circled to Kakashi's back, then farther into the trees. Naruto used his father's taijutsu to force him back. He followed up with clones to move him back even quicker and to make sure he didn't lose any ground.

**"Water Fang Bullet"** Naruto shouted and launched four water bullets at Kakashi who responded with a Giant Fireball. Two more sets of water bullets flew through the steam causing Kakashi to take cover in the trees. Soon clones were attacking him from everywhere along with more water bullets.

Kakashi was distracted as he was dog piled by five more Narutos before launching them off his body. One flipped and landed on it's feet while the other four disappeared in clouds of smoke. The Naruto still on it's feet exploded in smoke to show Ino with Naruto landing beside her. Naruto was carrying a now awake Kiba by the shoulder.

Ino smirked at Kakashi and held up the bells. She gave one to Naruto and, to his surprise, one to Kiba. "Looks like we pass don't we sensei?" she said with a smirk as the bell went off a second later.

"I guess so. Meet here tomorrow at six for training and missions," he said and poofed away.

"SIX!" Kiba yelled.

"You want to get strong? How are we suppose to be if we don't train and only do missions?" Ino asked.

"He could have made it earlier," Naruto said. "Well, I've got training to do, see ya," he said and shunshined away.

"I'm going to go train with my dad, see ya dog breath," Ino said and walked away.

"Hey, I have a name," he shouted after her. She pretended not to hear him. "Oh well, those lunches have my name on em, lets go Akamaru." Akamaru barked and chased after him.

* * *

Naruto appeared in his personal training ground to be tackled by Aoi.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you passed right?" she asked.

"Of course he passed. We trained him," Kasumi said while helping him off the ground. "He better of if he knows what's good for him," she threatened.

"Of course I passed. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't fail me," he said happily.

"You got Kakashi-sempai? That's great!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Who's on your team?" Kasumi asked.

"Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba,"

"Hmm, not bad," she stated. "Alright today we're..."

* * *

"Will the senseis please state whether your team passed or failed," the Sandaime asked.

"Team Seven containing Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto has passed." Kakashi said happily.

"WHAT? FIRST KAKASHI WAS ON TIME AND NOW HE PASSES A GENIN TEAM. HOLY CRAP WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Anko and Kurenai shouted and together jumped out the window. Everyone watched with wide eyes.

Kakashi had a sweat drop and mumbled out, "I'm not that bad."

All of a sudden Kurenai popped her head back through the window she had jumped through. She had an eerie smile on her face and eyes closed. "By the way Team Eight has passed." She then disappeared again. Off in the distance the two Kunoichi could be heard screaming "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

No one moved and then face faulted. Kakashi just hung his head.

"Team Ten has passed," Asuma said, trying to get over Kurenai's and Anko's actions.

"Alright, we have our three teams. The sensei's will train them and begin D rank missions. You are all dismissed." The Hokage said.

* * *

This chapter was rushed but I hoped you enjoyed it.

The next chapter is halfway done.

This is a Halloween treat as Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. If you don't mind I have a party to be getting to and I'm going as Sasori-cloak and all.

naturally a redhead

Redhead of the Red Dawn


	6. Missions

Mixed Blood, His Heritage

Chapter 6: Missions

"This is Kiba, I'm in position."

"Took you long enough! Naruto already caught the damn cat while we were waiting for you," Ino said over the radio.

"WHAT!" Kiba shouted. "We were suppose to work as a team!"

"Well you took so long and the cat just happened to walk by Naruto, so he picked it up," Kakashi added. "I guess there won't be any more missions today because we need to work your speed."

"But that's not fair!" Kiba protested.

"It can't be helped. Naruto and Ino waited five minutes for you. Now lets go to the Hokage Tower to get our pay and a mission for tomorrow." Kakashi said and led the team to the Tower. Kiba was stuck carrying the cat. By the time they returned it to it's owner Kiba was scratched badly and slightly bleeding.

"Good work Team Seven. Now for your next mission..." the Hokage said but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"We're done for the day Hokage-sama, we need to work on some speed drills, but we can pick up our mission for tomorrow."

"Alright, let's see we have cleaning the retirement home, doing a civilians shopping, picking up trash in the park, or..."

"NO! TORA!"

"...or catching the Daimyo's wife's cat," the Hokage deadpanned.

"Hokage-sama, how about we get a C ranked mission?" Naruto asked. Iruka looked as if he was going to protest but the Hokage answered first.

"Team Seven has done the minimum required D rank missions, and you will have Kakashi with you...fine, send in the bridge builder Tazuna," he called out.

A minute later an old man with a sake bottle entered the room.

"What? I pay you good money for a mission and you give me kids? What are you playing at? They all look weak, and is that kid blind? He'll be completely useless!" Tazuna said.

The next thing he said was just a gasp because a kusari-gama's sickle was stuck in the wall near his head. The chain led back to Naruto's hand, who wasn't even facing the bridge builder. He flicked his wrist and the chain wrapped around the sake bottle. Another flick and the bottle was in Naruto's hand. He lowered his mask and took a drink, though no one saw his face, before handing it to Ino and then to Kiba.

Kiba threw the bottle to Kakashi and faced the bridge builder. Naruto turned to Tazuna, "We may be young but we are shinobi none the less. We are trained to kill and if the Hokage thinks were enough then we are enough. Do you think I just decided to become a shinobi today? I trained until I could function without sight and I can still kill you before you could even lift a finger," he said and flicked the bridge builder off.

Ino gave Tazuna a glare, "If anyone here is worthless it is you. Thinking less because someone has a handicap. If you must know Kakashi-sensei has trained to fight without sight as those are conditions ninja can run into. Even worst is the fact that you pointed out Naruto's condition as a burden."

Kiba picked up from that point, "Though I don't want to admit it Naruto is the strongest of the three of us and even I'm not stupid enough to put him down because of the sight thing."

Kakashi gave Tazuna a one eyed glare, "That is the first and last time you will insult my students. You will remember that. Naruto you are dismissed, Aoi said she wanted to talk to you. Be at the north gate at eight tomorrow morning. Kiba, Ino, you two will come with me to work on your speed. We will meet you at the north gate tomorrow Tazuna-san." Kakashi left with Kiba and Ino following. Naruto nodded to the Hokage and Iruka before jumping out the window and shunshined in midair.

The next morning Team Seven and Tazuna took off out of the north gate at eight. They walk at a decent pace and made light conversation. Most of the conversation revolved around Wave and the bridge Tazuna was building. Tazuna was answering though it seemed like he was dodging something in his answers. They stopped for lunch and ate some prepared food. They didn't want to waste time setting up a fire or camp until night fall if needed.

After lunch they continued on, but Kiba had to ask a question that was bothering him. "Hey Naruto, what's with the sickle and chain?" Naruto took a moment to answer as he noticed a puddle in the road.

"One of my sensei's used kenjutsu. Naturally he would train me in it as well, but I didn't like using a sword. Maybe it was too long or something, but this was more practical for a shinobi anyway," he explained while pulling his kusari-gama out to show Kiba.

Kiba was about to ask Naruto who his sensei was when two ninja jumped out of the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in the chain and pulled. Kiba froze at the sight while Ino moved in front of Tazuna and Naruto attacked both with his weapon. He threw the sickle out and did a wide swing with the chain.

The two ninja ducked under the swinging blade and rushed at Naruto. He flicked his left wrist holding the handle while he pulled a kunai out with his right. He blocked the chain with the kunai and the sickle sunk into the back of the right shoulder of the masked ninja on the left. This weakened the pull on their chain and Naruto flipped over it.

Ino backed him up and distracted the enemy by throwing shuriken at the one on the right. While flipping over the chain, Naruto charged chakra into the sickle, which seemed to sharpen, and sliced threw the enemy's chain.

The two separated, one went toward Tazuna and Ino while the other charged Kiba. Just as they were both about to attack the kusari-gama chain wrapped around one, while Kakashi grabbed the one charging Kiba in a headlock.

"Good work Ino and Naruto. Kiba, I'll help you sooner next time but I wasn't expecting you to freeze up. Thankfully you didn't get hurt. Now Tazuna, would you like to explain why ninja are after you?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna went to explain Wave's condition. While he was speaking Kakashi was checking over Ino and Kiba for injuries while Naruto shrunk down his kusari-gama and put into his right pouch. After Tazuna was done he began begging Kakashi to continue the mission, but it didn't matter because Naruto was already continuing on to Wave. Kakashi sighed and signaled for Ino and Kiba to follow after him.

They traveled on for the rest of the day with Ino and Kiba completely amazed at Naruto's ability to maneuver the path let alone fight the Demon Brothers. Currently Naruto leading the group after they had gotten off the ferry. They were walking through a clearing when Kiba tensed, but relaxed when a white rabbit jumped out of the bushes.

They were about to continue on when Kakashi shouted to duck while taking Tazuna down with him. Kiba and Ino jumped down while Naruto remained standing. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw he was still standing.

They heard the whistling of metal through the air and watched Naruto hold a hand out. A spinning mass came flying at him and he grabbed the handle before spinning on the heel of his foot for two rotations before releasing the weapon and hitting a tree a man had appeared at a second before.

The giant mass turned out to be a zanbato that was now lodged into the tree. The man next to it pulled the blade out of the tree and slung it over his right shoulder. He was dressed in black clothing extremely similar to Naruto's except for the head band around the eyes. Instead it was at an angle on the left side of his head over the temple. The headband was of Kiri.

The enemy began walking towards the group of Konoha nin. At the same time Naruto had drawn his kusari-gama and was taking steps toward the enemy. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he recognized the man.

"Naruto! Stand down! That's Momochi Zabuza, an A rank missing nin, The Demon of the Hidden Mist, and one of The Seven Swordsmen. You can't handle him." Kakashi yelled out.

Zabuza laughed out loud. "So a mere genin wished to face me with a blade?" he said then gave another dark, shallow laugh. "I would rather face Copy Cat Kakashi so stand aside," he commanded.

Naruto fell into a stance with the blade held out in front of him with his right hand and swinging the weight by the chain in his left.

Zabuza shifted his weight and got into a charging stance. Before he could move Naruto visibly took one step and disappeared. A small kick of dust indicated another step, but that was all that was seen. Naruto appeared behind Zabuza and attempted to stab him in the left shoulder.

Zabuza reacted by lifting his right arm that was holding the handle so the tip of the blade blocked Naruto's strike. He continued by spinning around and backhanding Naruto with his free hand. Naruto flew back and did a flip to land on his feet. As soon as he hit the ground he threw the blade at Zabuza who knocked it over his shoulder and smirked at the blonde.

Naruto flicked his wrist and the blade came at Zabuza's back. Zabuza jumped out of the way and created two water clones. One was stopped by Kakashi while the other went after Naruto with the original. Kakashi tried to intercept but was blocked by the water clone.

Naruto caught the sickle in his right hand and ducked under a swing from the water clone. He shifted the sickle so he was holding it with the blade pointing up and did a front flip over the clone while slashing vertically. He split the clone in half and over the horizontal strike from Zabuza that would have destroyed the clone anyway.

Naruto landed on Zabuza's right shoulder and pushed off while flipping upside down to face the mist nin. He threw the weight at Zabuza who knocked it away. When he landed they went in for another charge and knocked each other back. Naruto reacted first by swinging with his left fist. Zabuza knocked the punch away and they both moved their blade while knocking up dust.

Kakashi was ready to attack while Kiba and Ino stood guard over Tazuna. The dust finally settled to show Naruto and Zabuza with their blade at the other's throat. Everyone tensed as they watched the scene before them.

Zabuza then broke into a laugh and removed his blade from Naruto's neck. Naruto too took his blade away. They both stood their full height, Zabuza still laughing, and sheathed their weapons.

"You did good gaki, you've really improved," he laughed out while clapping Naruto on the shoulder.

"Of course Zabuza-sensei," Naruto responded, shocking the group of nin. "But you're still holding back so much." He said with a sigh. "I still have a lot of work to do."

"That you do gaki, that you do," Zabuza laughed.

"Um...Zabuza-sensei...did you bring Haku-chan with you?"

"Yeah and she's still kind of mad at you," he laughed out, louder then before.

"But it wasn't my fault. Aoi-nee-chan and Kasumi-nee-chan said it was time to move on," Naruto argued.

"Don't tell me, tell her," he said pointing over Naruto's shoulder.

Full of dread Naruto turned around, but couldn't sense anything. He turned back toward Zabuza, "That was a dirty trick. She isn't over...oh damn." When he finished turning their was a new figure around his age in a hunter-nin mask and blue flak jacket over a skin tight silver shirt with baggy dark blue pants and blue sandals right were Zabuza was standing. "H-Hi Haku-chan...how are you? I was hoping to see you again since we were so close to Kiri."

Said person removed their mask to show a pretty girl around his age with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a black choker around her neck. She gave him a small smile and jumped back. Naruto followed her example but jumped straight up instead. It was a good thing he did as a thousand light blue needles hit where he was standing.

Naruto landed and was hit over the head hard enough to create a crater in the ground. Haku pulled her fist back and gave another smile. She took a breath and said, "Now I feel better." She turned around, "You can come out now Naruto-kun. I feel better now."

The Naruto in the crated fell apart in chunks of dirt and another Naruto slowly rose from the ground where Haku was staring at. "That's good. I don't really feel like dodging anymore...Though I'm really glad to see you guy's, what are you doing away from Kiri?"

"Investigating Wave. Apparently Gato has his eyes on making it his own little kingdom or something stupid like that. He's been hiring thugs and missing nin to work for him and cause trouble. He's got full control over Wave except for a bridge being built." Zabuza responded.

"Yeah, we got the bridge builder here and we're on the way there. Why are you out here though? It's not like he's a big enough threat for you to come yourself."

"We'll I heard that a group of Konoha genin were coming this way and I hoped you'd be with them since you were suppose to return to Konoha seven months ago. My offer still stands by the way."

"Oh. Well I still can't accept though mine still stands."

"You know I got too many responsibilities. Anyway back to Gato, since you're going I won't need to do anything."

"Any useful info?"

"Yeah actually. There are just a few things I want you to know. First Gato is a coward and will hide behind his thugs. Second he's paranoid to an extreme and a very dirty businessman that you can trust about as far as you can move a mountain. The last thing I know for sure is he's going to attack the bridge in a week's time while at the same time sending some thugs after the bridge builder's family."

"That helps a lot." Naruto said with an unseen smile.

"One more thing though..." Zabuza said. "There's a rumor that Gato hired a jonin from Ame...and this isn't just any jonin, the rumor says that it's Rokusho Aoi."

There was silence for a moment as only Zabuza, Kakashi, and Naruto knew who he was. Finally Naruto spoke, "So...does he still have it?"

"Rumor is he uses it a lot though he really sucks as a swordsman, but it's powers are what has really been helping him. Naruto, if you go up against him be careful. He's high chunin to low level jonin but he still has the sword."

Suddenly two Kiri Anbu landed near Zabuza. "Mizukage-sama. We need to get back to Kiri, the Daimyo has requested an emergency meeting with you for tomorrow." Again the Konoha nin were shocked as The Demon of the Hidden Mist not only trained Naruto but was also the Mizukage.

"Alright. Sorry kid but I got to go. Make sure to stop by some time." He said. Before he walked off he turned and asked, "By the way, did you finally name your blade like I did with Hocho here?" he asked patting the blade on his back.

"Yeah, I was thinking of something along something similar to Kubikiri Hocho but I took a good look and decided to call my kusari-gama Benihime."

"Hmm...fitting name. Well I gotta go before they start complaining. Haku do what you want but be sure to come back in a month." He said and walked away with his two guards.

"If it's not too much trouble I would like to stay with you guys until you head back to Konoha," she responded.

"If it's alright with our client then I have no problem," Kakashi said, while thinking if she was around he could get answers to the question the little stop of their produced.

"I don't mind but I won't be able to pay you," Tazuna said.

"That's fine, I just want to visit with Naruto-kun while I can. Who knows when I'll get the next chance?" she responded.

The team reformed and Tazuna led the way to their house while Naruto and Haku caught up. Ino took the time to study Haku as did Kiba, but he did it in a more perverted way. Kakashi however was musing over the information they got from the Mizukage.

_'Mizukage? That just doesn't sit right. That would make him the Yondaime Mizukage, but there was no information of the Sandaime Mizukage nominating a successor.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Hey Naruto?" he asked to get the male blonde's attention. "How do you know Momochi Zabuza? And how is he the Mizukage?" he asked carefully as of not to insult Naruto or his friend.

"I'll answer that when we're at Tazuna's house because it's kind of a long story and the fact that we don't know who might be listening," he said and continued his conversation with Haku.

When they got to Tazuna's they were introduced to Tsunami and caught a glance of Inari. After they were shown to their rooms they ate dinner. They were currently enjoying conversation after the meal when Kakashi asked, "Naruto, do you think you could answer my earlier question?"

"I guess now's a good time," he responded. Everyone sat down and focused on him. "As you know Kakashi-sensei, I trained with you for two weeks before I left on my training trip. You showed me a way to train for a week in only a day that only I am capable of. For you who don't know I have overly developed chakra reserves and coils. What this means is I hold more chakra than most people will before they are jonin. This was three years ago," he explained.

"My method of training is with the forbidden kage bunshin jutsu. There are two different jutsus, one is used by jonin. The one I use needs more chakra and puts heavy stress on the mind if not used right. I also make more clones then anyone could ever produce in their life. The other difference is that my bunshins actually learn and develop their minds. If I had someone take my bunshin out of the room, tell it something, and dispel it, I would learn whatever you said. That is true for both styles. But mine can perform jutsus and develop from everyday tasks like a normal person, some begin to develop their own personalities. When I dispel them I learn and experience what they did to a higher degree.

When I left for my training trip I used this method to speed up my training and regain my ability to be a ninja. I spent seven months outside of Suna learning wind jutsus and regaining functionality, after my sensei's and I left for Kiri. On the way we met Jiraiya the Toad Sannin and I impressed him enough to teach me. He slowly taught me jutsus and useful training methods along the way, though he would disappear to do his own stuff quite a lot. We began doing simple missions here and there for extra money. We also got some missions here or there from oji-san, but they were mostly C rank and didn't pay that well.

After five months we had a run in with Zabuza and Haku-chan after his failed coup. He too was impressed with me and we made a bet. I won and he had to train me in return he got one favor. We made our way around Kiri all of us training with Zabuza and Jiraiya and doing odd jobs. Spent a while in Kumo, Kusa, and Ame too. After a year and a half Zabuza called in his favor thinking we were strong enough.

His favor was teaming up with a few of the other triple S and a faction of the civil war against the Mizukage. There were remaining blood line users and ninja. We led an assault against the Mizukage and faced him and the new swordsmen. It was an Anbu unit, Haku-chan, Aoi-nee-chan, Kasumi-nee-chan, Zabuza, Jiraiya, and myself against five new swordsmen, two units of Anbu, and the Mizukage.

It was a hard fight, quick and ferocious. We were joined by others but we lost them all. Only our assault squad survived. Zabuza took over as Mizukage and brought control. He completely redid everything, the laws, the value of life, the graduation exam. For the next six months we helped bring control to Kiri and did missions to get experience, money, and helped Zabuza and Haku-chan.

Eventually everything calmed down and became stable, but before we could enjoy it, it was time for me to return to Konoha though Zabuza asked for me to stay in Kiri. As you can see I returned to Konoha but I promised Haku-chan here that I would work on an alliance between Kiri and Konoha so we could see each other more often. Zabuza only agreed because I would be in Konoha, or else he would make them pay for what they did to me."

His audience could only contemplate every thing he went through. To get a week's worth of training in a day, for three years, then being trained by a Sannin and a Swordsman of the Mist who is the Yondaime Mizukage would not only be an incredible experience but would make him powerful.

Eventually Kakashi broke the silence. "Tomorrow were going to begin training for who ever Gato sends. I assume Naruto and Haku know the chakra exercises?" he got two nods in return along with Ino raising her hand and nodding as well. Kakashi was shocked but chalked it up to Naruto. "How far?" he asked the three while Kiba looked clueless.

"I'm past kunai balancing and practicing my own method," Haku said.

"Same," Naruto responded.

"Still working on water walking," Ino said timidly.

"That's very good. Then I'll start Kiba on tree climbing. Ino I'll be teaching you a taijutsu style I believe would fit you." He said. Ino nodded happily while Kiba still looked confused. "I was thinking of working on tactics with you Naruto."

"Would you mind training a couple of bunshins? Haku was going to help me with a jutsu I am having trouble with," he said.

"That's fine. Actually I think I will have a kage bunshin teach you and Kiba so I can focus on Ino's taijutsu. As soon as Kiba is done with tree climbing I'll start him on the next. Now everyone go to bed because we will start before dawn tomorrow."

* * *

YaY! There's the new chapter.

It kind of took a while but I had to write the next chap at the same time and figure some things out for myself.

Hope you enjoy and don't forget I like reviews

Redhead of the Red Dawn


	7. Wave Incident

Chapter 7: Wave Incident 

The week was spent rather quickly. Kiba had enough time to learn a jutsu by the time he finished tree climbing. He was tested for his element which turned out to be earth. He was able to learn the earth wall jutsu in two days. Ino had made progress with her taijutsu style and Kakashi rewarded her with a lightning jutsu for her affinity, the paralyzing fist jutsu. Mean while Naruto and Haku had done a lot of sparring and jutsu swapping while Kakashi taught Naruto tactics and the grand fireball technique through kage bunshins.

The week had passed pretty uneventful if you didn't count Inari yelling at the nin and Haku and Naruto blowing up on him. He had been in his room ever since Kakashi talked to him about Naruto's past and what his own people did to him.

The predicted day of the attack was drawing near and Team Seven and Haku were as ready as ever. They had begun taking turns guarding Tazuna in rotating groups of two or Kakashi by himself. The attack could happen any day now and at least two of them were always guarding Tazuna or his family.

Kakashi gave them the day off today to rest and look around the town. Haku decided she needed to get back to Kiri or Zabuza might do something stupid. She took off that morning after saying her good byes and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Kiba went off with Akamaru who was taking the time to familiarize themselves with the scents of their surroundings. They were doing this in hopes of getting better with spotting unusual scents and threats. Ino had gone with Tsunami to get food for the day. Kakashi was going to protect Tazuna at the bridge, but Naruto said that he would do it and just relax on the sidelines. Kakashi was happy to let him so he could read his book.

In reality he was practicing water manipulation from on top of the bridge. He had begun to learn manipulating the water element during his third year of his training trip after mastering his wind element. He had trained for a year straight with two hundred to three hundred clones just to master his wind element.

Zabuza and Aoi had made him focus on water manipulation because there would be times when a water source would not be available and a water jutsu would be necessary.

To be able to use a water jutsu without a source, he would need to train his water manipulation until he could pull the moisture out of the air. He could do this somewhat, but at a high chakra cost and he only got a decent amount.

He trains his water manipulation daily with three hundred clones. When he started manipulating the water he would have to sit near the source and try to change its movement. He would slowly proceed to draw more and more.

The following step would be to submerge a limb and have it come out dry starting with a finger and moving on until he could walk into the water and back out without becoming wet. The next step was to try and "bend" the water to his will by pulling it from the source and move around in the air.

The third step was the hardest by far because to pull the water from its source and move it through the air you had bend the moisture in the air to make it move, though most didn't know that. When you got a large amount that you were capable of, you were said to have mastered the manipulation, because performing water jutsus was easier and took less chakra.

But in reality if you trained hard enough and long enough you could begin to draw moisture out of the air and combine the elements to form water out of seemingly nothing.

At the moment Naruto was drawing the moisture out of the air to create his water source. The more moisture in the air, the easier to draw it out. Next to the lake was an ideal spot for him to practice. While he guarded Tazuna from the bridge he had five hundred clones practicing manipulation a distance off on the side of the bridge.

It was almost time for lunch when Naruto dispelled his clones and gained an amazing amount of information and progress. Testing it out real quick he pulled enough water to perform a small water dragon. It looked to be only C ranked level but the decrease in chakra needed was a big bonus. He thought he must have cut the chakra cost in half or close to it.

Tazuna allowed everyone to leave for lunch and he took off for home followed by Naruto. They met up with the rest of the team and Tsunami. Inari took his plate and left, not saying a word to the ninja. Lunch passed in a peaceful manner with light conversation.

After lunch Kakashi and Ino stayed behind to work on her taijutsu. Kiba went with Naruto and Tazuna back to the bridge saying he had nothing else to do.

Their group was the first to arrive at the bridge and Naruto noticed something was wrong and activated his eyes.

"Tazuna...tell the workers they have the rest of the day off," he said drawing Benihime and creating five clones. "Then you'll stay by my clones. Kiba get ready, the Demon Brothers are back and you'll be fighting them while a clone goes and gets Kakashi-sensei and Ino."

"Why don't you get them and I'll guard Tazuna?"

"Because there are two jonin level chakra signatures with the Demon Brothers." He explained. "And I'll have to hold them off till Kakashi-sensei can get here."

The enemy appeared at the other end of the bridge and were walking towards them. The Demon Brothers, an unknown jonin of Ame, and Rokusho Aoi The clone had already left and the others took up formation around Tazuna.

The unnamed jonin charged first. Naruto got into an intercepting position when ice spikes shot out of the ground impaling the jonin. Aoi and the Demon Brothers moved to avoid the ice spikes wondering where the attack had come from. They turned to a chakra source behind them to see Haku walking from the unfinished end of the bridge. They only got a quick look at her before Aoi had to dodge a wind scythe from Naruto and the Demon Brothers, a gatsuga from Kiba and a beast clone Akamaru.

Haku and Naruto quickly pushed Aoi to one side and attacked. Naruto was using Benihime to force Aoi to keep moving and Haku used senbon to hit his limbs and force him to the end of the bridge. Aoi got angry being pushed back and attempted to attack with his umbrella attacks to spray his enemy with needles, before drawing the Raijin.

The lightening chakra blade came to life. Aoi swung out at Naruto who was forced to dodge instead of block to avoid being electrocuted.

Naruto pulled the chakra from his chain scythe so it shrunk down and he put it back into his pouch. He reached into his other pouch and drew senbon. He proceeded to throw at Aoi's pressure points as Haku did the same, together trying to take out his movements.

At the other end of the bridge Kiba and Akamaru were working together in their beast clone formation. They would dodge the Demon Brother's chain and attempt to incapacitate one. Being skilled in taijutsu helped and with Akamaru there to even the odds, Kiba was standing his ground and noticed he could fight better and longer from the chakra training.

He cut his musings short as he dodged a swipe of the poisoned claws. He flipped backward and rolled under the attack of the other Demon Brother. Akamaru attacked the second with taijutsu.

Kiba realized the fight was going nowhere as his punch was dodged before he had to block a swipe.

"Akamaru!" he called. Akamaru joined him near the side railing with the Brothers near the opposite. Kiba pulled out two soldier pills and fed one to Akamaru before taking the other. He gave Akamaru a nod and rushed forward.

The Brothers dropped into defensive stances and prepared to counter attack.

Kiba acted quickly and threw smoke bombs in front of himself and Akamaru. The Demon Brothers could only see the smoke, but were still prepared for their enemies. What they weren't prepared for was two gray drills to fly out of the smoke with a shout of GATSUGA.

Both brothers were hit and knocked back. Suddenly the two drills started swarming around them and hitting them all over.

The two drills hit the ground in front of the Brothers and dispersed into Akamaru and Kiba. Both ran forward and once again used gatsuga, ending the battle by knocking the Demon Brothers over the side of the bridge and into the water.

Back with Naruto and Haku the Aoi had senbon sticking out at many places on his body. His left arm was useless and he was breathing hard. The two's onslaught was quickly wearing him out and the disabling needles were troubling him.

As Naruto and Haku regrouped he forced his left hand to work under the control of his right so he could perform the hand seals necessary for the water wall jutsu. The wall blocked the new wave of senbon and he replaced himself with a water clone.

Naruto charged in after the wall fell and punched at Aoi, who fell into a puddle of water. The real Aoi appeared behind Haku and stabbed her in the left shoulder with the Raijin.

"HAKU-CHAN!" Naruto screamed out.

Haku screamed in pain till she fell unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

"Take another step near me and I'll kill her," Aoi threatened and positioned the Raijin at Haku's neck.

"I'll kill you before this day is over," Naruto said darkly.

"I'd like to see you try brat, but for now your little friend dies!" Aoi said and thrusted down.

"NO!" Naruto screamed. As he did a slab of ice appeared in front of Haku.

Aoi's strike bounced off and he stumbled backward. Aoi just stared at the ice.

"You bastard," Aoi heard Naruto a say in a low tone. "You tried to kill Haku-chan," he said as he slowly walked forward. A clone popped into existence and picked Haku up before carrying her away.

Aoi began backing away from the angry blonde.

"I'll kill YOU!" he shouted, forming seals. "DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS!" he shouted.

Suddenly more mirrors started forming around Aoi as he frantically looked around while Naruto was forming more seals.

"HOUSE OF MIRRORS!" Naruto shouted and the mirrors took form around Aoi. Naruto continued forward and melted into one of the mirrors.

"Rokusho Aoi...prepare yourself," Naruto said as he seemingly disappeared from the mirror.

Before Aoi could comprehend the blonde's disappearance his world erupted in pain. He looked around himself and saw he was riddled with more senbon and couldn't move his limbs.

Suddenly Naruto dropped from a mirror above Aoi and landed facing him. Aoi's face turned to utter fear before pure rage. "I'll kill you for what you did for me brat," he spat out.

"That won't be happening as you will not live past today," Naruto said as he picked up the dropped Raijin. "I'm going to kill you Aoi," he said simply. "One for betraying Konoha," The Raijin sparked to life. "Two for stealing my Great, Great Granduncle's sword," he said positioning it at Aoi's neck. Aoi's eyes widened. "But most of all for trying to kill Haku-chan...Goodbye Aoi, NOW DIE!" he shouted and swung.

Aoi's head separated from his body and rolled down the bridge. The ice mirrors all fell to the ground and shattered. As Naruto watched his enemy's head roll he heard someone speak.

"I knew he was weak but I didn't think he was useless," a short man said from the front of a group of thugs.

"You must be Gato," Naruto stated as he sealed the Raijin away in a storage scroll.

"You're right, brat..." Gato said smugly. "but that's not going to protect you from my men."

Naruto faced Gato and his men fully as Kiba and Akamaru stepped up beside him.

"Your men don't look very tough," a familiar feminine voice said. Then Kakashi and Ino appeared at the end of the bridge.

"What did I tell you about being late, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry about that, but there were four ninja and a couple of samurai that were sent to take Tsunami hostage." Kakashi responded.

"No excuses, my clone gave you plenty of time." He said.

"That was before the ninja arrived. Two were jonin and slightly skilled."

"Fine, fine...I'll let it slide this time," Naruto said exasperatedly.

"I'm tired of hearing them so kill them!" Gato ordered as he retreated behind his men.

The thugs gave a battle cry and charged.

"Kiba, Ino, form a line in front of Tazuna and get any that may get by us," Kakashi ordered.

Both jumped back and in front of Tazuna, while Kakashi and Naruto stepped forward.

"Ice Spikes!" Naruto said as he touched the ground. The water in front of them shot up from the bridge creating spikes that impaled some of the thugs.

"Grand Fireball" Kakashi said and launched a fireball that incinerated some more enemies.

Naruto followed up his attack be forming senbon out of ice and launching them at the thug before pulling out his kusari-gama. He increased it's size by pumping chakra into it to make the blade the length of a ninja-to. He focused his chakra into the weight and it sharpened to look as if a a large kunai was hanging from the chain.

Grasping each end he rushed through a line of enemies, slitting their throats or removing limbs. As he went further into the group he seallessly created a dozen bunshins to protect his back. He picked up speed as he broke through the horde of thugs and focused on Gato.

Gato tried to get away by stumbling to the end of the bridge but Naruto was too quick as he closed the distance and removed the crime lord's good arm. Naruto spun on his heal and slashed side horizontally to remove Gato's head.

Gato's head bounced a few times as the thugs watched their employer die. They gave a cry of outrage and turned to attack him. Naruto acted quickly forming a wall of clones before he fell to his knees. Chakra exhaustion was finally hitting him, and it was hitting him hard from being able to finally form ice jutsus from wind and water, keeping his eyes activated, and fighting a jonin and an army.

The clones were quickly destroyed and Naruto was left defenseless as Kakashi was forced toward the other end of the bridge. Only forty thugs were left but the ninja were exhausted.

Naruto deactivated his eyes and waited for the strike that would take his life. But the strike never came as he heard something heavy hit the ground followed by some screams. Firing a low level chakra pulse he was able to pick up a large man with a big sword in front of him, flanked by two others.

"Damn it gaki why do I always have to save your life?" a gruff familiar voice asked.

"Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto asked before he passed out and fell forward. One of the Kiri Anbu turned and caught him. At the other end of the bridge two more Kiri Anbu were standing in front of Kakashi, Kiba, Ino, Tazuna, and the Naruto clone carrying Haku.

One took Haku before the clone dispelled itself. Zabuza and the two remaining Anbu charged and finished off the remaining thugs with sword strikes and a few water jutsus.

After the thugs were taken care of Zabuza and the Anbu approached Kakashi and the conscious genin. "Hatake...you betterhave a damn good reason as to why my students ended up in this situation...or I'll show you what training under Jiraiya can do," he threatened.

"C-C-Calm down Mizukage-sama." Kakashi stuttered before gaining control. "We were split into two groups. Kiba and Naruto here protecting Tazuna while Ino and myself were protecting his family. I thought Haku had left to return to Kiri." He explained quickly.

"That's not a sufficient answer," Zabuza growled out as he reached for Kubikiri Hocho.

"Ino and I were fighting four ninja and two samurai at Tazuna's house." Kakashi said. Nothing scared him more than an angry Sensei.

Kiba picked up the story to save his sensei. "We were attacked by two jonin and the Demon Brothers. Haku killed one of the jonin when she appeared. Me and Akamaru fought the Demon Brothers while Haku and Naruto fought Rokusho Aoi. Haku was knocked out during the fight and Naruto killed Aoi before Gato showed up."

"Fine, but you better hope they're ok," Zabuza said before he started walking toward Tazuna's house.

When Naruto woke up he noticed he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and his eye wrap. He'd have to thank his senseis for making sure no one removed it. He sat up and felt a little soreness. He activated his eyes after determining his chakra returned.

He took a look around the room and recognized it as the one he was using in Tazuna's house. He got up and dressed before making his way around the house. He concentrated so hard on finding everyone that he ended up looking through a few walls.

What he saw shocked him though as he accidentally looked in on Ino and Haku getting dressed. The image gave him a nose bleed, that was hidden by the mask, and he failed to notice where he was going. As a result he fell down the flight of stairs.

_'Note to self...do not use my eyes for anything perverted. IT HURTS!'_ He mentally screamed to himself. '_Though Haku-chan and Ino-chan have nice bodies.'_

Tsunami came running to the stairs to see what happened. Unfortunately for Naruto his eyes were still active, and they treated him to a sight that made him lose consciousness again. For you see Tsunami was crouched down right next to him with her legs slightly apart.

The next time Naruto woke he activated his eyes enough just to see through his special blindfold.

"Hey Zabuza-sensei," he said getting up again.

"What the hell gaki? Your senses are to good for you just to fall down a flight of stairs." Zabuza commented in his gruff voice.

Naruto did a quick sweep of the room without moving his head. The signaled for Zabuza to come close.

"I activated my eyes without really thinking and happened to see Ino changing," he lied. If he mentioned Haku to her father figure he was as good as dead, Apprentice or not Zabuza would kill him with his big ass sword.

"Well, I guess I see how you got distracted. The blond does have some potential in the future."

"Pervert," he muttered.

"Anyway how did you pass out? The fall wouldn't have been enough," Zabuza asked while scratching his bandaged chin.

Naruto once again called him close. "When Tsunami came to check on me she kind of bent right over me...with my eyes still activated." He said with an unseen blush.

Zabuza gave a harsh laugh. "I bet she looks good down there," he said before Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth and scanned through the walls.

"Are you trying to get us killed Sensei? If she hears this she's going to go into one of those feminine rages...and it will be painful."

"Ok, ok. I'll drop it." Zabuza said between laughs.

The two got up and started their trek downstairs again. Right before the stairs "I wonder...have you ever seen Kasumi and Aoi like that?" Zabuza asked that caused Naruto to shift awkwardly. "Oh, so you have. Hehe my students a little pervert."

"Sh-shut up...I'm not a pervert," Naruto said with his voice cracking.

"Oh and now he's entered puberty," he laughed at his students expense. That was until he had to dodge an ice senbon.

"Anyway how did you happen to see them?" He asked. Oh yes Zabuza was very interested...Zabuza was a pervert, but he'll blame it on his latest sensei who is the author of a certain little orange book.

"Not that it matters but on our way back we stopped at a hot spring. They had been arguing most of the day and then I heard a yelp from the female's side. I looked through and the two were in a tickle/wrestling match and they both happened to lose their towels." At this moment Naruto was thanking Kami for his face mask. Then he noticed Zabuza had stopped moving. "Hey, Sensei...you alright?"

Zabuza didn't hear him though as he was muttering "Damn lucky gaki,"and "Why couldn't I have seen it," all the while trying to picture the two of them.

Naruto finally got him to move again by kicking him down the stairs.

"Oh you're gonna regret that gaki. Now we're going to train your kenjutsu until you go back to Konoha." He entered the room and saw Kakashi on the couch reading his book. "Hatake, you're going to have to pick up your student in Kiri," he said writing in a scroll and throwing it to Kakashi. "That'll get you into the village and then you can pick him up."

"You know I think we'll stay in Kiri for a week after we're done here. I want to show Ino and Kiba how another village runs and you can train him for an extra week." Kakashi said from behind his book with an evil smirk. _'Revenge for being on time makes Kakashi happy.' _A chibi Kakashi was saing while jumping up and down inside the masked cyclops' head.

"You're a traitor Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed as he was drug out by the arms by the Kiri Anbu.

Haku gave a giggle and said goodbye to everyone. Following her sensei and friend.

"Is anything ever normal with that kid?" Tazuna asked.

"I really don't think so," Kakashi commented. "Anyway, come on you two. Just because Naruto's gone doesn't mean you get out of training. I think now would be a good time to work on your stamina and speed."

The two remaining Konoha genin gave loud sighs and followed their sensei.

"You know I think I'm going to miss them when they leave," Tsunami said as she watched them heaqd toward the forest.

"I know...well I think I'm going to give that sculpture a call, and I think I have a name figured out for the bridge." Tazuna said.

"You'll need this father," Tsunami said holding up a camera.

Tazuna took it and walked toward the village humming a happy tune.


	8. The Chunin Exams Begin

Mixed Blood, His Heritage Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams Begin 

"Thank you for you're report Kakashi. You are dismissed. Naruto I would like to talk to you, please?" The Sandaime asked.

"Sure, see you guys later." Naruto said as Team Seven walked out. He took the seat in front of the desk as Sarutobi placed a sound barrier jutsu up.

"How are you doing Naruto? I haven't seen you much lately and then your mission..." the Hokage trailed off.

"I'm doing alright Oji-san." The Hokage looked a little relieved at his nickname being used. "Just busy with everything."

"I know. The life of a ninja is tedious." The old man said wisely.

"Sure is, anyway I wanted to ask you some things?" He said.

"That's fine, I happen to have some as well."

Naruto held up a scroll in front of him, "I have Rokusho Aoi's head in this one and the Raijin in another. I wanted to pick up the bounty, and ask you if I could keep the Raijin?"

"Of course you can, it is yours by rights. Here is for Aoi's bounty." He said handing Naruto a check draft and taking the scroll. "Next time take it to the Hunter nin headquarters and turn it in to the reception desk. Now for my questions?"

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"What was that technique you used in the battle between you and Aoi?"

"Old man, you know how I have three affinities?" He said getting a nod. "I have all wind and water mastered now and am working on earth. During my training trip you know about Haku-chan right?" Another nod. "She told me by mastering her wind and water elements that she could combine them into a chakra infused ice. Not a regular ice jutsu or snow jutsu, but fire resistant and unbreakable ice. Haku-chan created her own jutsus with this ice and tried teaching me. When I finally mastered them both I could use the ice jutsus until I built an affinity for it. During the battle with Aoi I went into a rage when he hurt Haku-chan. When he tried to kill her I wanted to do everything possible to protect her and my ice affinity unlocked itself, giving me full control and access to her jutsus."

"So do you two possess the same bloodline?" The Sandaime asked in interest.

"No. Her bloodline is an automatic affinity for ice and giving her full control over wind and water." He said. The Hokage was totally hooked onto his every word. "Oji-san...I think I figured out how Tenzo-oji-san used the Mokuton."

All Sarutobi could do was stare and stutter.

"My father's bloodline makes our affinity more potent then others. An affinity for an element usually costs half as much for jutsu...for a regular person. Mine is a third. As a benefit for our bloodline, our affinities are...how should I say over powered. The Nidaime could use water in a way nobody else could because water was his only affinity. It was like having double the affinity." The Hokage could only take it all in. "My father had an affinity for wind and lightening and that's what enabled him to use Hiraishin. Now watch me," he said lifting his right hand. "I charge wind chakra into my right hand," he then held up his left hand. "And I charge water chakra into my left. What would happen if I put both together?" he put his hands together and performed hand seals. Water appeared out of thin air and then froze over. "I recreate Haku-chan's Hyoton bloodline ability."

The Hokage pulled the ice senbon from the air and looked it over carefully. "I see what you mean. This is an incredible technique."

"Oji-san...if I'm right...I'll be able to use Mokuton and Suna jutsus." He said softly

The Hokage dropped the senbon out of surprise. "H-how?"

"If I master my earth element and then practice with it, I believe I can use the same method I did for the Hyoton and use either."

"The Mokuton should be a combination of earth and water, leading me to believe that earth and wind would create sand. If I can finish mastering my earth element I can put that theory into affect."

"I can understand you're reasoning. And due to the need for potent chakra I doubt many others will be able to test this theory."

Naruto nodded his head in response. "I'm going to go now Oji-san. I need to work on my earth element some more." He said and started heading to his house.

"I called this meeting though we are supposed to rest," Kakashi said. "I've got something I want you to seriously think about. In two months the Chunin Exams are taking place here in Konoha," he said getting the three genin's attention. "...and I believe that you three are very capable of participating, but only if you want to participate and take the next two months to properly train and prepare."

The three sat there and contemplated what their sensei was offering them. Finally Naruto spoke, "I'll only take them if the other two are sure they want to participate."

"I want to participate, but only if Kiba wants too as well," Ino said. "If not we can wait for the next one six months after it."

"No way! I want to take the Chunin Exams! It sounds fun and it'll be a learning experience if I can't pass this time." Kiba shouted.

"I want you take this serious. People can die if they are not ready, you must take these exams seriously. From now on we'll only do two days of team training. Then I will take each of you and train you one on one for a full day. The rest of the time you need to, in your case Kiba and Ino, work with your family and learn more of your clan styles, and work on everything possible. From low level jutsus of every element to studying tactics and strategy." He got a nod in response from the three genin. "I will only supervise your training one day and then two for the team training. From there you have to focus and work on your own or by any means possible. I trust you to decide when you need to train and when to take a break. Feel free to seek me out on days that I am not training one of your teammates and I will be glad to help. Now that that's out of the way team training will be on Mondays and Thursdays. Ino will be training with me on Tuesday, Kiba on Wednesday, and Naruto on Friday. Since tomorrow is Sunday you can have it off if you want. Be here Monday at seven, we will train till seven that night."

"Isn't that a little excessive Sensei?" Kiba asked.

"It may be Kiba...but I want to make sure I don't loose such a great team. There will be appropriate breaks so don't worry about that. Please bring plenty of water and your lunch as you will not be leaving our training ground." Kakashi finished and dismissed them.

Naruto left for the Anbu headquarters where he found Aoi and Kasumi returning from a mission.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Aoi called out.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm doing fine, after you two get done with everything, do you think you could come by my place? I want to make you dinner and catch up. I'd like to ask you something as well," he said

"We'll be by for dinner alright?" Aoi responded.

"I'll see you then," he said and shunshined away.

* * *

"Alright Naruto-kun, now that dinner is done what do you want to ask?" Kasumi stated as she put her utensils on her plate and pushed it away. Aoi copied her movements.

Naruto looked down at the table and then pulled a scroll from his pocket. "I need a couple of favors."

"And those would be?" Kasumi asked while eyeing the scroll.

Naruto unsealed the scroll to have the Raijin appear in his hands along with a couple of dull training swords. "Kakashi-sensei has decided to put our team into the Chunin Exams if we agreed. We have two months to prepare. I'll have team training two days and one day just with Kakashi-sensei. I would like you guys to help me train."

"Naruto-kun...is that the Raijin?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, I killed Rokusho Aoi in Wave and took it back. I need to train with a straight blade so I can use it."

"Just some kenjutsu?" Aoi asked.

"No. You know how I tried to copy Haku-chan's Hyoton ability?" he received nods in return. "During the Wave mission, she was injured and Rokusho could have killed her. I got angry and created a Demonic Ice Mirror. Then without realizing it I charged wind chakra into one hand and water chakra into the other. I performed the seals and created more. I can use the Hyoton now."

Kasumi and Aoi could only stare. "Wow!" Aoi said.

"That's not all. Later I practiced with it again and I could use it with barely any chakra cost. I tried later charging water into one hand and earth into another..." he trailed off.

"What happened?" Aoi asked, very interested.

"Where you trying to use Mokuton?" Kasumi asked realizing his intent.

"I did try, and I could get existing trees to slightly bend to my will. I believe if I finish my elemental training with earth then I could control and create Mokuton like my ancestor."

"I see..." Aoi said. "Are you only going to work on that?"

"No...I have two months to train in everything. Can you help me?"

"How many bunshins can you make?" Kasumi asked.

"A little over a thousand, then I can use Kyuubi's chakra to refill myself back to a hundred percent."

"Is there any negatives?" Aoi asked, clearly worried for his safety.

"Only if I make more than twelve hundred and use Kyuubi's chakra more than just refilling my reserves."

"We'll begin training tomorrow Naruto-kun," Kasumi said. She got up from the table. "Naruto-kun I'm going to be quitting the Anbu soon. I think I'll be taking up a jonin or special jonin position."

"Do you want one of the rooms here? I mean that way you can be close by and help me train?"

"A rent free house to live in with my favorite gaki otouto?" she asked aloud. "I think I would like that." She then turned and headed upstairs to pick out a room.

"Naruto-kun, do you think I could live here as well?" Aoi asked.

"Of course nee-chan," he said with a happy smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. We'll begin your training tomorrow," then she too went upstairs to find a room.

* * *

"Alright you guys," Kakashi said. "You've all trained hard over the last two months. I want you to know that no rookie team has taken the exams in the last five years so don't be disappointed if you don't make it through. Now go give it your all and remember you are a team." He finished speaking and handed the three genin their participation forms before poofing away.

"Come on guys, were going to lunch," Ino said happily as she grabbed Naruto's arm and led the way.

Naruto protested being led around, much to the amusement of Kiba who was snickering as he followed.

On their way they saw Sakura chasing a little kid around.

"Why is Sakura chasing a midget?" Ino asked.

Naruto just groaned. "He have spiky hair, a helmet, and a long scarf?"

"Um, yeah," Kiba said.

Naruto gave a frustrated sigh. "I told him not to insult anyone any more. Why can't he keep that mouth of his shut?"

"You know the kid?" Kiba asked.

"He's Sarutobi Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson."

"Should we do something?" Ino asked.

"Should make sure Sakura doesn't hurt him too bad. You know how she gets in a rage," Kiba said.

The trio rounded the corner just in time to see a boy in a black suit and battle paint pick Konohamaru up by the shirt collar and Sakura asking him to put the kid down with Udon and Moegi hiding behind her.

"You two get the girl, I got the guy," Naruto said. Then he shunshined between the two with his kusari-gama out and positioned to slit the guys neck. The female began to pick up her fan only for Kiba to grab her arm and Ino to position a kunai at her throat.

"Don't move!" She threatened and applied pressure to the girl's neck. Not enough to draw blood but enough to know she was serious.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura," She replied. "Hey Naruto, these guys are from Suna."

"I see. Then you are here for the Chunin Exams." He concluded aloud. "You are guests in our Village. You will act accordingly and start by putting the Hokage's grandson down before I'm forced to remove your head."

"Like you would," the boy sneered. "Konoha shinobi are weak."

"I've already killed more men than I would have liked, don't make me add some nameless Suna genin to my list." He fired off a couple of chakra waves when he sensed two more presences.

"Are you threatening me?"

"It sure sounded that way, but it looks like the guy with the gourde isn't very happy with you either."

"Kankuro! You will release the child." The redhead said from the tree he was in before he vanished in a whirlwind of sand and reappeared behind them.

The guy called Kankuro put Konohamaru down and held up his hands. "Gaara, I just..."

"Shut up. I am sorry for my sibling's behavior. Now release them." He threatened.

Kiba and Ino looked at Naruto who gave them a nod and the released the girl. She slowly walked to the redhead. Then Naruto turned Kankuro and himself around and pulled his kusari-gama away from the guy's throat.

When Kankuro made it over there he turned away from the redhead.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, these are my teammates and siblings Temari and Kankuro. You are?"

"We're Team Seven, he's Inuzuka Kiba, she's Yamanaka Ino, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said making Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widen. Gaara let an insane grin cross his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Your reputation and deeds have made it all the way to Suna. I will enjoy killing you." He said and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand with his siblings.

"Well that was interesting," Naruto said dryly before he turned to Konohamaru. "What have I told you about insulting people?"

"Sorry Naruto-senpai." The boy said dejectedly.

"Now that that's out of the way, are you ok?"

"Yeah senpai," he said happily as he realized Naruto actually cared.

"Moegi, Udon, are you two ok?"

"Hai Senpai," they chorused.

"You guys get out of here, alright?"

"Hai," they chorused then ran off.

"Come on, we still have to get lunch," Naruto said. He noticed Sakura staring at their group. "Your welcome to joins us Sakura."

Sakura was startled out of her thinking. She had been trying to find out why Naruto's name would be known by the Suna team. "Um sure," she said and stepped up to Ino's side.

"How about some barbeque, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Sure I guess. But after the exams we go get ramen. What about you Kiba?"

"Sounds fine."

After a nice lunch the four split up to prepare for the Chunin Exams the next day.

The next day Naruto dressed in his usual attire and equipment, but he also added the Raijin strapped on his back with the tip of the scabbard at his right shoulder so he could draw it from his left hip. He also had a forearm bracer on his left arm.

He met his team at their training ground and they proceeded to the Academy. When they got their they silently scouted the opposing teams and silently discussed their thoughts. After observing for a while they entered the building and skipped past the genjutsu on the second floor.

They entered the classroom on the third floor and was one of the first teams there. Over the next hour they discussed the opposing teams and who they should watch out for.

They were discussing the Suna Team when Teams Eight and Ten entered five minutes apart from each other. Both teams saw Team Seven and made their way over.

"Hey Naruto, Ino," Chouji said while eating chips.

"Troublesome blondes," Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Naruto-san, Ino-san," Shino said, surprising most as he never talks to his teammates.

"I see the blind idiot is still alive," Sasuke said arrogantly and loudly, attracting a lot of attention.

Suddenly there was a blur and a the Uchiha was slammed into the wall, "YOU WILL NEVER INSULT NARUTO-SAMA!" a Kiri genin shouted. He was holding up the Uchiha as his teammates both had a blade positioned at his neck.

_'Naruto-sama?'_ all the Konoha nin in the room thought to themselves.

"Hidetaka, put the bastard down," Naruto said.

"Hai Naruto-sama," the Kiri genin now known as Hidetaka complied and shoved the Uchiha into the wall.

The Kiri nin and Naruto were joined by two more Kiri teams and they all moved off to the side to talk.

"What the hell was that about?" Kiba said.

"You know you rookies make too much noise?" a silver haired Konoha genin said as he walked up to the remaining eight of the Rookie Nine. He then explained who he was, his cards, and the enemy in the room. "Anyone you want to know about?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sabaku no Gaara," Kiba said.

"Sabaku no Temari," Ino said.

"Rock Lee of Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto also of Konoha," Sasuke said.

Kabuto pulled out the cards and read them aloud, very loudly.

"Sabaku no Gaara of Suna, Teammates are his siblings Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. Mission history no D-Rank, twelve C-Rank, and a B-Rank. Here's something interesting, he's come back from every mission unscathed." The reactions were fairly amusing as some looked stunned and others looked ready to wet themselves.

"Sabaku no Temari, teammates are her brothers. Same missions as her brother. Uses wind jutsus through a battle fan and is skilled in tactics. Not much else because she's from Suna."

"Konoha's Rock Lee, teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, no surname. He's a year older than you guys, but it's his first time competing. His sensei is Maito Gai. Twenty D-Ranked Missions, and eleven C-Ranked. He can only use taijutsu though."

"Finally Uzumaki Naruto. Wait this can't be," he said and looked at Naruto who was facing away from him but was listening like everyone else in the room. "I-I-It can't be him!"

"WHAT DOES THE CARD SAY!" Sasuke shouted.

"U-Uzumaki "Death's Messenger" Naruto, he was blinded by his own villagers at the age of nine. He disappeared for three years to train. He successfully trained himself to be a ninja while without sight. He is the first person in history to ever be born with three elemental affinities. During his three years missing from Konoha he met and was trained by Momochi "The Demon of the Hidden Mist" Zabuza and later the Toad Sennin Jiraiya. During his training Momochi Zabuza gathered a powerful force and launched a second coup on the Sandaime Mizukage. This time the coup succeeded as Zabuza and his two apprentices challenged the Mizukage and a squadron of Kiri Anbu. Though Naruto did not kill the Mizukage he gravely injured him for Zabuza to kill later. Momochi Zabuza became the Yondaime Mizukage and Naruto is seen as one of Kiri's greatest Heroes." The Nin who didn't know the story were shocked beyond reasoning. "That's not all. After the assault Zabuza and Naruto were heavily injured. During that time Zabuza's other apprentice was kidnapped as she healed. Naruto went to meet them while injured, injured in ways where a human would not be able to stand and stay conscious. He met two hundred thugs and mercenaries who were to be paid by the Mizukage for fighting against Zabuza's force. When help was finally able to arrive the two hundred men were dead and Zabuza's two apprentices were sitting back to back in the midst of the corpses. That day Uzumaki Naruto earned the title of "Death's Messenger" for killing two hundred men, by himself, while gravely injured, and only at the age of eleven." All nin turned to see Naruto facing Kabuto. The nin studied him over and some were rather nervous. "Teammates, Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba. Jonin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Mission history: with his team, twelve D-Ranked and one A-ranked. Without his team, thirty D-Ranked, fifty C-Ranked, twelve B-Ranked, nine A-Ranked, two S-Ranked, and...it's not heard of...two double S-Ranked. Uzumaki Naruto is considered a B-Rank threat in fourteen countries and two major shinobi villages. The bounty on his head is equal to three A-Ranked missions," Kabuto concluded fearfully. The Rookie Nine could only stare with slack jaws while Sasuke seethed.

Everyone could only stare at the blond who was casually standing in their presence. Suddenly everyone felt a large amount of killing intent focused on Naruto. Many turned to find Sabaku no Gaara with an insane smile on his face. "Uzumaki Naruto...the first time I saw you I knew I wanted to fight you. I will enjoy killing you," he said in a crazed voice causing some to shiver.

"That is an impressive display of power Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto spoke easily as if the killing intent wasn't even there. "But I will show you how its done," he spat viciously as he released his own killer intent.

The killer intent was completely focused on Gaara but everyone felt it. Many were struggling to stand and some were trying not to be sick. Gaara was clutching his chest and breathing very shallowly. His siblings were fairing no better and they were not the one's being targeted.

"NARUTO-KUN!" a female voice called joyously from the door way. Suddenly Naruto was tackled by a blond girl with a single pony tail, slanted eyes, and a Kumo hitai-ate. She wore a long sleeve blue top that showed off her mid rift, black fingerless gloves, and black shinobi pants with black sandals. A ninja-to the same length as Naruto's was strapped to her back, ready to be drawn from the right shoulder. A kunai pouch on both legs and a black hip pouch. Her arms and legs were completely wrapped around Naruto and her head was on his shoulder. The killing intent he was letting off completely vanished.

"Nii Yuugito?" he said aloud.

"Yay, he remembers me," she squealed as she squeezed him tighter. A growl was heard from Ino's direction.

Yuugito unwrapped herself and stood in front of him. Her smile vanished and she got very serious. "You remember our deal?"

"I've kept my end," he replied lazily.

"Good, and I have too. This gives us the chance for our rematch," she said happy once again. Then she sauntered close to him and put her hands around his neck. She then spoke in a silky voice. "Remember Naruto-kun, one way or another..." she said as she pulled back and ran a finger along his jaw and under his chin, "...I'll have your heart," and she swung a kunai that appeared from her sleeve.

Naruto caught her arm before she could complete the swing and pushed her back as he flared his chakra and drew Benihime.

"Good, you haven't lost your touch. I wonder how much you've improved?" she said as she put her kunai away.

"Maybe not enough, or maybe more than necessary to stay alive." He replied.

Before they had a chance to talk more the Proctors entered the room. They were led away for the first exam where Naruto quickly figured out the meaning of the test and activated his eyes to cheat off the guy in front of him who had Chunin level chakra. Ino used her Mind Switch Technique and Kiba had Akamaru bark the answers.

After that they were lead to the Forest of Death by their insane proctor Mitarashi Anko.


	9. Second Exam

Mixed Blood, His Heritage Chapter 9: Second Exam

"Alright maggots," their proctor shouted. "Behind me is training ground forty four, also known as the Forest of Death, and this is where the second part of the Chunin Exam is taking place." Anko announced very loudly.

"Oh wow the Forest of Death," Kiba said in a sarcastic and exaggerated voice to his teammates, both of which were laughing. "Looks calmer than the running grounds at my family's kennel," he said making the two blondes laugh harder.

"It's kind of hard to be intimidated by a forest once you've stared down a dozen jonin and an army of mercenaries," Ino said between laughs.

The three didn't notice the attention they were attracting.

"This forest is nothing compared to the training we've been through. Right now this forest is about as intimidating as Gato." Naruto got out between laughs. "It's kind of hard to be intimidated by a four nine fat business man with a broken arm. And if this forest is on that level then I think I might piss myself from laughing."

"O-oh-oh my God, I got to agree with you there Naruto." Kiba said while holding his side and taking ragged breathes. It seemed as if Akamaru was even in a laughing fit from the funny noises and movements he was making.

Everyone but the three of Team Seven noticed the angry look and killer intent that was coming off of their proctor.

Anko launched three kunai at Team Seven, intent on cutting their cheeks, and then quickly Shunshined behind the three. When she reappeared she set herself to scare the three genin.

Unfortunately for her that didn't happen as Ino put her right leg between Anko's legs and wrapped it around Anko's right leg. Ino was behind her and put a kunai to Anko's lower back.

Kiba was crouched and had his right arm wrapped around Anko's left leg, with a kunai in his left hand and pressing against her stomach. Akamaru was on Kiba's back barring his teeth.

Naruto had his right arm wrapped around her left, forcing it up and into the air with his hand on the back of her neck. His left hand had each kunai she had thrown between each finger and held with the points at her neck. Finally he spoke, "That wasn't a very smart idea," he said pressing the points of her kunai lightly against her neck.

"It looks like she underestimated us, right guys?" Ino asked. "Team Seven never drops their guard and we never abandon each other," she said harshly.

"You know guys, that was quite easy for her being a special jonin." Kiba said from his crouched position. "Though I must admit I love this view," he said perversely. A tick mark appeared on Anko's head.

The other two sweat dropped. "Kiba you're an idiot." Ino said. Then she opened part of Anko's trench coat. "Though I do admit she has a very nice body. I hope I grow that big." She got some very interesting looks from those around them. Anko was twitching even more now.

"Lucky bastards...at least you can enjoy the view." Naruto said. More twitching on Anko's part.

"Ah, Kiba...Naruto-kun's jealous. Well here," she said removing his right hand from Anko's neck and placing it on her left breast. "Now you can feel what we're enjoying," Ino said happily.

Anko's twitching was going so fast a humming bird's wings would have trouble keeping up. She got frustrated and twisted while jumping throwing the three genin of Team Seven away from her.

The three landed next to each other and smirked at her as she stomped off toward the front of the forest again. Behind their backs they were holding a scroll. Ino had an earth scroll while Kiba had a heaven. When no one was looking each of them pocketed the scroll they held.

"Now your goal for this exercise is to make it to the center of the forest within five days. That's not the only part though, each team will be given one of these scrolls," Anko said, before having to search her pockets for the scrolls, only to find them missing. She threw a glare at Team Seven who just smiled innocently, well two of them anyway. Huffing Anko walked over to another proctor and took his scrolls before holding them up in front of all of the genin. The white said 'heaven,' while the green said 'earth.' "To enter the tower you must have at least one of each scroll, that is what grants you access to the third exam."

She took a look around at all the genin teams. "Now before you start you have to sign these wavers, cuz I'm sure as hell not taking the blame if you die in there. When you turn in your teams wavers you will receive your scroll." She concluded.

Team Seven quickly signed their wavers and went to get their scroll. They received another heaven scroll and were told to take a position at a gate.

They chose gate number twenty seven and quickly sealed the set of scrolls they stole into a regular scroll, and then sealed it into Naruto's seal on his left shoulder. Kiba took their other heaven scroll and hid it in an inside pocket in his jacket.

"I think we should make a password only we know. In case we get separated," Ino said.

"I agree," Naruto said.

"It's a good idea. So what should we make the password be?"

"Its got to be something only we know," Ino said. "Naruto? Does anyone other than me, Kakashi-sensei, and the Hokage know who taught you when you were gone?"

"No, they think I just met Zabuza and Jiraiya." He replied.

"You mean you didn't?" Kiba asked.

"What I am about to tell you is an S-Class secret and will be our password," Naruto said. Ino and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I was taken to train outside the village by two Anbu, Bear and Cat. Uchiha Kasumi and Hyuuga Aoi," he said.

"I see. I'll keep your secret Naruto," Kiba said. "Also this way nobody could ever figure our password." He was grinning maliciously, hoping to catch someone in a trap. That would certainly be an easy way to get a scroll.

Soon a proctor landed in front of their gate and unlocked it, yet still barring their path. Suddenly Anko's voice was projected over a speaker system at each gate.

"There is five minutes remaining before the start of the second exam. All teams report to their gates."

Naruto took his time securing his pouch straps and his armor before he finally checked the Raijin. As he grabbed the hilt he felt something uncomfortable about the blade, but it wasn't the sheathe or the way it hung from him, it was more like the sword itself. Further thought was pushed from his head as Ino and Kiba moved toward the gate.

"Your five minutes are up...the second part of the Chunin Exams begins NOW!" Anko yelled over the speaker and instantly every proctor kicked the gates open as the teams charged in.

Team Seven was flying through the forest at breakneck speeds, Kiba in the lead, Naruto in the center, and just slightly behind Naruto.

"I don't sense anything," Naruto said aloud. "Can't hear any other teams either."

"Me n' Akamaru can't smell anyone nearby," Kiba shouted back.

"Are we stopping to make a plan or set up camp?" Ino questioned.

"I got an idea," Kiba shouted back, before he stopped and let the other two catch up.

"What you got?" Ino questioned.

"Your bunshins are able to use jutsu right?" He asked Naruto.

"I got ya...**KAGE BUNSHIN**...**HENGE**," he called out. Four clones appeared and immediately three change into Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"And now we just send them ahead of us," Kiba said proudly.

"Not yet Kiba," Naruto interrupted. "Ino, do you know the false shadow genjutsu?"

"Um, yeah. You taught it to me a while ago," she said slightly confused.

"Please perform it on the fake team," he asked and she did. The clones shadows stretched and became the image of the clones as the clones turned into the images' shadow. The jutsu would throw a person's perceptions off and if they attacked they would actually be missing the target by a few feet while the user is protected and hidden.

He sent the clones a little ways ahead of them and onto the lower branches of the trees. "Follow me," he said and led up to the very top of the trees. They were still able to see the fake team in front and below them. At the top Naruto grouped them close. "Stay within a fifteen foot radius of me," he said pulled out a kunai while wrapping a slip of paper around it. He then did hand signs around the kunai, "**Genjutsu: Imagery Field: Surrounding Camouflage**," Suddenly a sphere surrounded the team and took a slight silver shimmer.

Naruto held the kunai out in front of him. "This genjutsu bends the air and light around us to make our surroundings wrap around us. We're not invisible but a trick of the light to pull the image of the surroundings around us so we are hidden. A Hyuuga or an Uchiha could see through it as well as someone versed in genjutsu as I am only average with the ability," he said. "I can probably keep this up for enough time to find an opposing team or two hours, which ever comes first, but then I'll have to drop it during the fight and take the time to regain some chakra."

His team members nodded and they took off after the clones which Naruto gave orders to move forward.

Not an hour later the False Shadow Genjutsu was dispelled as a rain of senbon hit the illusion. When the genjutsu dispelled the enemy team came in close to inspect, revealing them to be Kusa. They didn't get very close though as the clones struck out. The clone of Kiba and Akamaru attacked with their claws. Ino's clone was throwing kunai and the Naruto clone was swinging his kusari-gama above him by it's chain.

While the enemy was distracted the real Naruto dispelled his camouflage genjutsu and whispered to the others to spread out. Kiba and Ino each took up a position to form a triangle. Down below the clones pushed the Kusa team apart and toward each hidden Team Seven member.

Before they knew what happened Team Seven struck the enemy. Each of them knocked out the opponent from behind. When they raided the enemy they found another full set of scrolls, but Naruto's stomach dropped slightly when he ran his hand over a Kiri crafted knife.

"Ino...I need you to look through their memories," Naruto said. "I need to know where they got their other scroll from."

Ino didn't say anything and jumped into one's mind. Moments later she returned to her body and spoke. "They met that Kiri genin you were talking to, and they lost their scroll to him. For revenge they searched out the other two Kiri teams...Naruto-kun...they, they killed them all. They killed the boys then raped the girl before they killed her." She finished in a sad whisper. "Then they decided to search us out as well."

Though the two couldn't see his face they could feel his anger.

"I want you two to travel north by at least a hundred meters and set up camp. I will join you before nightfall, remember the password." His words left no room for argument.

Ino and Kiba looked at each other before they took off, both with a feeling that they didn't want to see what he would do to the Kusa.

After Ino and Kiba left he tied each of the Kusa to a tree and woke them with a low powered water jutsu. "We're going to have a small talk," he said simply. Then he performed a few hand signs and ice needles appeared everywhere.

"You really should have let the Kiri nin live, but no matter. When I'm done with you, you will know why I'm feared and you will beg for death...that's a promise!"

Four hours later Naruto found his team with camp set by a river under a tunneled out hill. Naruto chalked it up to Kiba's affinity and a jutsu. He called out to them and gave them the password before he settled against the earth wall with a tired sigh.

"It took you four hours to question them?" Kiba said.

"No, it took me twenty minutes to question them, another twenty to kill them, and another twenty to find the two dead teams. An hour to clean them up and properly seal them away so they may be returned to their families for proper burial, and finally another two hours to find Hidetaka's team and calm him down enough to think rationally."

"Why would Hidetaka take so long to calm down?" Kiba questioned.

"One of those teams had his one year younger brother on it."

"What did you do to calm him down?" Ino questioned.

"I had to knock him out, then his teammates decided it would be best to head back to Kiri, so I gave them the scrolls with the bodies with each of their family markings on it. They in turn handed over the scrolls they collected."

"What did you find out from the Kusa?" Kiba asked.

"They killed them with the help of another Kusa team, but they said something wasn't right about their comrades. They were quirky...different than usual."

"What does this mean?" Ino asked.

"More than likely that their comrades were dead and an imposter is seeking something other than becoming Chunin. Tomorrow I am going to kill the bastard who killed Hidetta."

"Should you really do something like that?" Kiba asked coldly.

"Do you really think that they are only after Kiri teams?" Naruto shot back with venom. "Would you let our comrades be hunted down if we could warn them or possibly help them?"

"We could be killed," Kiba shot back. "And I wont fail this for revenge for someone I don't know."

"Fine...I'll go myself and meet you at the tower tomorrow night."

"We are not breaking this team up!" Ino interjected.

"I will go with Naruto tomorrow, but if we do not find them tomorrow then we finish the exam and get them back during the third part."

"Agreed," Naruto said.

"Fine, we'll do it Ino's way," Kiba growled. He stomped off to the water's edge with Akamaru in tow.

Naruto created a dozen bunshins and put them on watch duty before closing his falling asleep.

The next morning Naruto was woken by one of his clones that went scouting. Apparently it spotted the leader of the Kusa team heading quickly in another direction.

He quickly woke Ino and Kiba before taking off after him. He blocked all of his senses before pouring chakra into his nose to advance his sense of smell further. Searching out the sent the clone gave him. He quickly found it and began to follow it.

When he finally found the source he was rewarded with the sight of an injured Chouji and Shikamaru on the ground while Sasuke was trying to hold off the enemy, and failing.

"Ino, Kiba. Get Shikamaru and Chouji to safety and then one of you come back and get Sasuke."

Before they could argue he had jumped at the fray while performing hand seals and activating his eyes. "**WATER DRAGON**" he shouted. A giant water dragon formed out of the air and launched itself at the Kusa nin.

The nin not expecting the attack was hit from the side and launched through the tree branch he was standing on and through another tree.

Naruto hit the trunk and pushed off while grabbing the Uchiha's arm and taking them to another branch. When they got their Sasuke tore his arm away from Naruto's grip.

"I don't need your help!" he shouted while focusing his sharingan on the blonde.

"Yes, you were doing so well. Now shut up, he's coming at us." He pushed the Uchiha off the branch and jumped straight up while performing seals. He launched a **Wind Scythe** at the place the enemy landed.

The Kusa nin replaced himself right before the jutsu hit and sliced through the thick tree branch. Finding his targets he moved quickly and appeared behind the two. Kicking the blonde in the back while grabbing the Uchiha. He was surprised to see them both poof out of existence and had to duck under the swing of a pair of blades. One a kunai held by the Uchiha and the other a kusari-gama held by the blonde.

Acting quickly he jumped back and pulled down his eyelid, trying to catch both in his death seeing genjutsu. It didn't work however a he noticed the Uchiha had activated his sharingan and the other had his hitai-ate over his eyes. This intrigued him slightly.

"You're not bad, though I don't know how you can fight blindfolded." He said.

"I have to fight without my sight...Orochimaru!" the blonde said hissing the name out.

"Oh, you know me then?" he said slightly surprised and removing the fake face.

"Quite a lot actually," Naruto said back, still in his fighting stance.

"I'm quite curious as to how you recognized me if you can't see me," Orochimaru said with a chuckle. He was quite curious indeed.

"You smell like snake," a voice said from behind him.

Orochimaru was forced to dodge to the side but he still got a deep cut from the kusari-gama. He looked to see the blonde jumping at his again while the other blonde by the Uchiha disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _'Shadow Clones? That's a Jonin level technique. His stealth is amazing as well...I didn't sense him until the last second,'_ he thought to himself.

**"WATER DRAGON!"** Naruto shouted. Again he surprised Orochimaru, because of the dragon's size and the lack of a water source.

Orochimaru dodged the attack and returned with a jutsu of his own. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"**

**"GREAT BREAKTHROUGH"** Naruto shouted, countering with the same jutsu.

Both began flashing through seals again **"EARTH DRAGON MISSLE"** Naruto shouted as Orochimaru had to stop making seals and dodge.

Naruto used the jutsu as a distraction and hid in the shadow of a tree. He focused on his enemy but began running plans and attack patterns through his mind. What he came up with was not very appealing. No matter how he looked at it, he would lose. The man new more jutsus, more tactics, more strength, but most of all, more experience. He knew he was strong, but he still couldn't hold a blade to an unarmed Sennin and hope to win.

_'Maybe I can slow him down?'_

He was broken from his train of thought by a shout of "**Hidden Snake Hand."**

Naruto turned to see a large amount of snakes descending down on him from Orochimaru's sleeve. Cursing to himself he made a single hand sign and formed a quick water wall. It proved unsuccessful as the snakes shot around or through the water. Some where destroyed but still some got through.

Naruto used his kusari-gama to destroy some as he ran up the tree's trunk. That proved to be a bad tactic as Orochimaru appeared above him and punched him back down. He fell through the branch he was originally on and through to the next one.

**"Fire Style: Mythical Phoenix Flower!"** Sasuke shouted. The fireballs flew toward Orochimaru who put them out with a wind jutsu. The fireballs disappeared to reveal shuriken that he was forced to dodge again. Orochimaru dodged to the ground and retaliated on Sasuke with a **Fire Dragon**.

Sasuke's smoldering form fell from the tree and hit the ground with a loud thud. Orochimaru advanced on the groaning Uchiha.

**"GIANT VORTEX"** Naruto shouted, watching the jutsu tear through the forest floor, smashing trees and throwing debris around.

Orochimaru replaced himself with a **Tsuchi Bunshin** and launched a taijutsu attack at the blonde. Naruto was unprepared for the assault, thus taking some massive hits before he could begin to block and counter with the interceptor style.

Naruto was cursing himself for using so many high ranking jutsu because Orochimaru had mostly dodged what he threw at him while he himself used very few. He hadn't used up his reserves, but the way things were going he was guaranteed to tire out first...after the Uchiha of course.

He landed roughly on a tree branch and watched Sasuke try to wrap their enemy in wire and attempt a fire jutsu. Naruto had to admit that it was impressive, though ineffective as Orochimaru was perfectly fine.

Orochimaru broke out of the wires and summoned a large purple snake. "Take the one down below us, I can't have him interfering now," he commanded.

Naruto heard the command and dodged the snake as it tore through the branch. He hopped around the tree and replaced himself with a tree branch higher up.

_'Guess I have to do something to give me the advantage. Good thing I had Zabuza-sensei teach me some new jutsus before I left. **Hidden Mist**.'_ He struggled to make the mist as the dryer climate made him use more chakra. After the mist settled he shut off all of his sense except hearing and smell. Quickly he followed up with a clone.

"Go find Ino and Kiba, then tell Kiba to search for Sasuke by smell. Get them to head toward the tower as fast as possible and send help." He whispered to his clone. He didn't even watch it go as he jumped from his spot and launched his blade at the summon below him.

The attack proved useless besides alerting the snake to his presence. The summons tail lashed out at him and knocked him into the tree. Thinking of a quick plan he performed the seal necessary for his jutsu and melted into the tree as the snake snapped its jaw shut right where he was a second before. Naruto's upper body came out of the tree above the snake. It may have not got him, but it did get something.

**"Exploding Clone,"** he said as he formed a single hand seal. He watched with satisfaction as the summon's head exploded.

He heard Sasuke scream up above him which quickly regained his focus. Taking a soldier pill he got off of Kiba, he took off to where he smelled Orochimaru.

When he arrived Orochimaru finished whispering in Sasuke's ear before he turned to Naruto and smirked. Naruto watched Orochimaru disappear into the ground. When his chakra signature completely disappeared Naruto deactivated his eyes and leaned against the tree.

Moments later Ino and Kiba came to their location.

"What happened?" Ino shouted.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked.

"The Snake Sannin Orochimaru...we fought."

"That's it?" Ino shouted. "That's the whole explanation?"

"That's what it all boils down to," Naruto said tiredly. "We need to get Team Ten and get to the tower."

"Are you insane!" Ino shouted. "Chouji and Shikamaru can barely walk, Sasuke is unconscious, and you look close to the same."

"Are you quite done?" Naruto asked, which further infuriated his fellow blonde.

"What do you mean 'Am I done?' you bastard!"

"You are alerting the whole forest to our position and while the two of you are quite skilled, you may only be able to take on one, maybe two teams top and that is without trying to guard an injured team. So again, are you quite done?" Not giving them time to respond he forced himself to stand.

**"Kage Bunshin"** four clones popped into existence near them.

"You two carry Chouji, you carry Shikamaru, and you get lucky to be stuck with Uchiha, now lets go!" Naruto ordered. The clone tasked to carry Sasuke was grumbling under his breath the whole time though.

Working under his own strength he shakily began leading the slow trek toward the central tower.

"Yo, let me know if you sense anything odd...and be on the look out for genjutsu," he said to those behind him.

During their trek Shikamaru began complaining and Chouji woke up, though Naruto didn't pay any attention to them, he was focusing on keeping himself stable enough to continue to the tower despite his exhaustion.

"Hey, troublesome blondes," this made both blondes turn toward Shikamaru, though Ino did with a growl. Ignoring the angry blonde he continued. "I'm not good with these things but I think we just entered a genjutsu field." Naruto thought he was done until he heard "...troublesome."

Naruto gave a sigh, "Damn lazy bastard." Quickly activating his eyes he searched for the caster while Ino dispelled the genjutsu over them.

"Damn it, the second I take it down they put it back up," Ino said. It was obvious she was angry.

"Keep going, I'm going to try to sense them," Naruto said while activating his chakra pulse. He sent out three pulses then waited a few seconds before sending out three more right after Ino dispelled the genjutsu.

Keeping his movements still he focused his eyes on where he felt a chakra spike in the pulse.

"I think I've got them, one more time Ino." Just as she did he focused a pulse right to the place he welt the spike. Watching the chakra go he realized that it didn't travel all around him, but more in a short wave in the direction he was focusing. It didn't circle him as usual, then he realized it traveled farther than the pulse. Setting that into the back of his mind he found three angry Ame nin rebuilding the genjutsu.

Acting quickly he made the earth underneath him slowly form around him, creating a shell around him. He then followed up with the earth melding jutsu and came out of a tree behind the Ame. Flying through hand seals he whispered his jutsu. **"Mokuton: Final Confinement"**

The tree branches underneath the Ame had wood pull off of them and form box coffins around them. Immediately the Ame nin started screaming and beating against the wood holding them in and causing them to fall to the ground. Naruto smirked as he performed more hand seals and the coffins sunk into the ground.

"That takes care of them." He said and began walking back to the team.

When he appeared they stared and then watched the earth shell crumbled.

"Now then, the tower?" he asked.


End file.
